<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【盾铁】救赎 by Yamada3246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692158">【盾铁】救赎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada3246/pseuds/Yamada3246'>Yamada3246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada3246/pseuds/Yamada3246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC属于我<br/>他们属于彼此<br/>伪叔侄<br/>年上轮椅盾×年下哑巴铁<br/>Hail Stony😙</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【盾铁】救赎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC属于我<br/>他们属于彼此<br/>伪叔侄<br/>年上轮椅盾×年下哑巴铁<br/>Hail Stony😙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>001</p><p>战争的硝烟悄无声息的被熄灭了，美国终究还是取得了最后的胜利，但是于史蒂夫来讲，换取“光明”的代价或许过于沉重。在这场战争中，史蒂夫不仅失去了他的好朋友霍华德，同时，他也失去了可以再次站起的权利</p><p>再次醒来时，班纳医生遗憾的告诉他，下半辈子的他，大概率要借助轮椅或拐杖过活了。作为一名优秀的士兵，史蒂夫表现的出奇冷静，却也遗憾自己再也不能在战场上驰骋了</p><p>在史蒂夫住院的期间，陆续有不同的士兵来医院探望过他，但却迟迟没有看见他的老朋友---霍华德。听山姆说，在他昏迷的那几天里，霍华德因为枪伤也被送往了医院，但由于霍华德伤势太过严重，所以在送往医院的路上就牺牲了</p><p>史蒂夫痛恨这该死的战争带走了他的好朋友，同时也遗憾自己没能送霍华德最后一程。待回忆起和霍华德的点滴时光，史蒂夫恍惚间记起霍华德那个名叫托尼的小儿子</p><p>“对了山姆，霍华德去世后，他的儿子现在由谁在照顾？”</p><p>“哎，说起托尼，他也是个可怜的孩子”</p><p>“您也知道霍华德的妻子早年间因为抑郁症自杀已经去世好久了，现在就连霍华德也去世了，失去双亲的他目前处于无依无靠的状况，所以上面考虑要不要将他送去福利院”</p><p>史蒂夫只记得最后一次见到托尼还是在玛利亚夫人的葬礼上，如今一晃五年多过去了，想必现在的托尼也不过才十岁左右</p><p>虽然见到托尼的次数屈指可数，但是这个男孩子却给他留下了深刻印象，这孩子就像一朵小雏菊一般，纯净、天真却又坚强。史蒂夫只觉得这样一个好孩子被送到福利院太可惜了，托尼虽不会说话，可他从未因为自己不会说话而觉得自己与旁人不同，他本善良，但并不是所有人都是如此善良的</p><p>福利院里，太多以强欺弱、以大欺小的事情上演着，如今，这种事情极有可能发生在那个与自己有几面之缘的孩子身上，只是想想，史蒂夫就觉得一种无力感油然而生</p><p>“队长，我们能理解您现在的感受，毕竟霍华德也曾经和我们一起并肩作战过，但人死不能复生，我们已经商量好了，一旦上面决定把托尼送到福利院去，我们一定会常常去看望他的，这样也能稍微慰藉下霍华德的在天之灵”</p><p>“队长，现在眼下最重要的是您一定要好好保重身体，我们这些士兵还等着您早日归来呢”</p><p>“嗯，我知道了，山姆，我会好好配合治疗的，我不在的这段日子就麻烦你了”</p><p>“遵命队长”</p><p>“队长，那您好好休息，等过几天我再来看您”</p><p>“好的，路上小心”</p><p>许是身体还没有恢复好，只是这么靠在床头坐了一个多小时，史蒂夫就觉得好累好累，现在的他只想顺着枕头慢慢躺下，然后再好好的睡上一觉……</p><p>日子一天天过去，史蒂夫可算是盼到了出院这天，结束了长达半年多的治疗，他终于可以离开这个让他“又爱又恨”的地方了。山姆为了迎接史蒂夫的归来，也是一大清早就来帮忙处理出院之类的相关事宜</p><p>听闻史蒂夫要出院了，班纳医生也是一早赶来为他送行</p><p>“罗杰斯队长，恭喜您，终于可以出院了，出院后，您记得一定要按时吃药，按时回来做康复检查啊”</p><p>“嗯，我会的，这段时间辛苦您了班纳医生”</p><p>“您太客气了罗杰斯队长，这不过是我作为一名医生的职责罢了”</p><p>“那我就先走了班纳医生，您多保重”</p><p>“好的，路上小心啊，罗杰斯队长，祝您一路顺风”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢您班纳医生，我们有缘再见”</p><p>语毕，山姆推着史蒂夫便离开了，漫步在医院的小路上，史蒂夫不由得感慨道</p><p>“山姆，不知不觉都已经春天了啊”</p><p>史蒂夫坐在轮椅上，微笑的望向远处盛开的大片大片的郁金香</p><p>“是啊队长，不仅大自然的春天来了，人类的春天也要来了”</p><p>“你说的对，他们啊，终于不用再经历战争带来的痛苦了……”</p><p>看到史蒂夫的目光一直停留在紫色郁金香上，山姆便说道</p><p>“队长，需不需要我停下来”</p><p>“不用了，以后总会有机会看的，我们继续走吧”</p><p>“嗯，好”</p><p>是啊，战争已经结束了，史蒂夫终于有时间可以慢下来享受享受自己的人生了……</p><p>原本，史蒂夫以为只要是靠着过人的意志，他总能坦然面对自己无法站起的现实，但是他错了，而且是大错特错。每当他发现，仅仅是坐到副驾驶上这样一个简单的动作都需要别人的帮助时，他就意识到史蒂夫早已不是原来那个可以驰骋战场的史蒂夫了</p><p>每当隔着裤管，感受到右腿传来空荡荡的感觉时，他就应该知道自己的小腿是真的不复存在了</p><p>他会惋惜自己所失去的，同时也会庆幸老天好歹还留给了自己一条完整的左腿。他从不袒露自己的痛苦，因为他知道这些痛苦终究还是要靠他自己来慢慢消化的，但无论怎样，生活总归还得要要继续下去的，不是么？</p><p>002</p><p>考虑到以后的史蒂夫再也不能作战了，经过讨论，上级一致决定授予史蒂夫上尉的职位。这样，即便以后战争再次发生，他依旧可以作为前线的指挥官为国家效力，史蒂夫很满意上级的安排，虽不能身体力行，但能够继续帮战士们出谋划策也未尝不是个不错的选择</p><p>回家也已有一个星期，待一切都安排妥当后，史蒂夫终于有时间可以去福利院探望托尼了。从事发到现在，由于身体的原因，史蒂夫承认自己并没有尽到一个当叔叔的责任。他只希望一会儿到福利院去见托尼时，这个孩子可以原谅他，原谅他没有在他最需要帮助的时候第一时间赶来……</p><p>当山姆载着史蒂夫来到福利院时，映入眼帘的是坐在草坪上认真画画的托尼。时隔六年，再次见到托尼时，他长高了不少，褪去了孩童的稚嫩，十二岁的托尼多了份属于少年的青涩感。待山姆停好车后，他便推着史蒂夫缓缓向托尼走去了</p><p>“嗨，托尼，哥哥来喽。哥哥今天可是带了位老朋友一起来看你来喽”</p><p>“托尼，好久不见，你，还记得叔叔么”</p><p>缓缓放下了手中的画板，托尼仔细端详着眼前这位成熟的男士，许久他突然想起，眼前的这位男士不是别人，而正是爸爸的好朋友史蒂夫罗杰斯。虽然很久没有见过他了，但如今的托尼真的很难将眼前这位坐在轮椅上的男人和那个高大威猛的史蒂夫联系到一起</p><p>托尼随后缓缓站了起来，然后蹲在了史蒂夫的面前，他将史蒂夫的手掌打开，用手指在史蒂夫的掌心轻轻写下了一串字母，感受到手掌传来的温热，史蒂夫知道托尼并没有忘记他，刚才托尼写的不是别的，正是史蒂夫的名字</p><p>“是的托尼，我是史蒂夫叔叔，很抱歉，叔叔来迟了”</p><p>托尼笑着摇了摇头，他并没有怪罪史蒂夫的意思，相反，对于他的到来，他已经很感激了。托尼盯着史蒂夫的右腿，陷入了沉思……</p><p>即使不说大概也能猜到，史蒂夫的右腿多半也是因为那场该死的战争而截去了。他替史蒂夫感到惋惜，惋惜这样一位超级战士，以后再也不能像以前那样不能战斗了；但他更多的则是替史蒂夫感到幸运，庆幸他至少没有像自己父亲一样把命给丢了</p><p>史蒂夫这一次来的比较仓促，除了一些日常可以用到的东西，其他的玩具之类的，通通都忘记带来了。和托尼交谈了许久，在探望完托尼后，史蒂夫答应他，以后如果没有特殊情况的话，一定会经常的来看望他的</p><p>临走前，史蒂夫特意找到了福利院的院长，想同她进一步了解下托尼的情况。一提起托尼，院长的嘴角上就不自觉的挂上了笑容，她告诉史蒂夫，托尼是个特别懂事儿的孩子，虽然他年龄不是最大的，但大多时候，他都会主动帮助她照顾其他小孩子。小朋友虽然也很感激他的帮助，但因为和托尼交流起来有些困难，所以除了娜塔莎，大家都似乎并不是很愿意和他成为好朋友。托尼也能够理解大家的心境，因此大部分的时间里，他都会像今天这样，带着他的画板，然后跑到一个没人的地方安安静静的画画</p><p>结束了与院长的短暂交谈，回到家后的史蒂夫心里五味杂陈，他有些不明白，不明白老天为什么要这样对待一个善良的孩子，不会说话并不是托尼的错，况且托尼并不是一生下来就不会说话的</p><p>亲眼见证了玛利亚夫人的死亡，这给年幼的托尼留下了童年阴影，打那以后，因为曾经遭受到的“重创”过大，托尼便失去了说话的能力。虽然不能与人交流，但托尼也已经尽可能温柔的对待身边的每一个人了，然而，世界却没有以同等的温柔来拥抱他，只想到这里，史蒂夫就为这个孩子的遭遇而感到痛心……</p><p>自打上次看望完托尼，回来后，史蒂夫决定以后如果没有什么特殊情况，他保证每周都会去福利院看看他的。史蒂夫知道托尼喜欢画画，因此每次去时，他都会为托尼带去一些画纸或者颜料，久而久之，两个人的来往也越来越密切</p><p>在霍华德先生去世后，除了院长奶奶，没有人会像史蒂夫待他这般好，他只觉得和史蒂夫在一起时，自己终于可以卸下这沉重的面具，将脆弱毫无保留的展示给这位叔叔，是史蒂夫让他感受到了久违的亲情，也是史蒂夫让他知道原来他也并不是一个人孤独的活着……</p><p>今天是周六，也是史蒂夫来福利院探望托尼的日子，托尼像往常一样端坐在老地方一边画画一边等待着史蒂夫的到来。熟悉的车辆缓缓向他驶来，不过遗憾的是，车上只有山姆一人，却久久不见史蒂夫的身影。托尼见状，急忙掏出随身携带的记事本写到</p><p>“史蒂夫叔叔没能和您一起来么？”</p><p>山姆接过托尼递来的记事本，摸了摸托尼的头回答道</p><p>“托尼，史蒂夫叔叔这两天去医院了，所以暂时不能来看望你了，不过他让我转告你等他下周出院了，一定会来看你的”</p><p>托尼随即又写道</p><p>“他生病了？”</p><p>“那倒没有，你的史蒂夫叔叔身体健康的很，他回医院是因为隔一段时间，他都必须要进行一次康复训练，所以你放心就好了”</p><p>听到史蒂夫没有生病，托尼这才松了一口气，在和山姆玩了许久后，临走前，托尼将两个礼盒交给到了山姆的手里。红色那个是给山姆的，里面是托尼和院长奶奶一起做的曲奇饼干，而粉色那个则是给史蒂夫的，里面装的则是一个信封，待约定好了下周再来看他，山姆便驱车离开了……</p><p>003</p><p>史蒂夫是在三天后被山姆接回家的，这次回来前，班纳医生特意嘱咐他，回去以后可以适当练习下如何借助拐杖行走了，虽然没有了右腿，可是在拐杖的帮助下，他的左腿还是能够支撑他走一段路的，听到这个消息，史蒂夫觉得至少自己也不是那么糟糕，不是么？以后走路的样子势必会有些狼狈和滑稽，但是考虑到能够再次站起来，这也算是上天对他的怜悯吧</p><p>将史蒂夫送到回家后，山姆在告知史蒂夫自己一会还有个聚会要参加后便离开了</p><p>史蒂夫滚动着轮椅缓缓向卧室走去，推开房门，映入眼帘的是书桌上那个陌生的粉色盒子，他拿起盒子仔细端详了一番，随后又小心翼翼的将它拆开。盒子里除了一个信封，其他什么都没有，虽然信封上什么都没有写，但是当史蒂夫将信封里塑封好的郁金香拿出来时，他就已经猜到盒子的主人一定是托尼那个小家伙。只有托尼才知道史蒂夫真正喜欢的花是郁金香，它代表了永恒，代表了祝福，也代表了无尽的爱。将郁金香小心翼翼的夹在日记本里后，他决定下次见到托尼时一定要好好感谢这个小家伙一番……</p><p>再次见到托尼已经是两周后了，看到许久未见的史蒂夫叔叔，托尼自然是第一时间跑过去，并询问了他的身体状况，听到史蒂夫再三解释自己是因为复查才去医院的，这才让托尼松了口气。两人像往常一样静坐在老地方，在欣赏美景的惬意中度过了短暂的时光</p><p>结束了与托尼的会面，史蒂夫将轮椅慢慢滚动到大门口等待着山姆来接他回家……</p><p>“您好，这位先生，冒昧打扰下，请问您是来办理领养手续的么？”</p><p>一位女士的出现打断了正在思考的史蒂夫</p><p>“哦，您好，女士，很抱歉我不是来领养孩子，我只是来探望我一个好朋友的孩子的”</p><p>“对不起先生，因为我在福利院里见过您两三次，所以，以为您也是来领养孩子的，所以想问问您领养的是哪位孩子”</p><p>女士因为自己的尴尬而不由自觉的挠了挠头</p><p>“没关系的女士”</p><p>“对了女士，您刚才说您是来办理领养手续的，请问，您是有领养孩子的打算么？”</p><p>“这，说来话长”</p><p>“我原本很喜欢小孩子的，但遗憾的是我并不能生育。之前偶然的一次机会，我的妹妹带我来这里当了一天的志愿者，那天起，我认识了一个叫娜塔莎的孩子，这个女孩子的双亲在一场车祸中双双丧命，您也知道，这里的每个孩子都是个折翼的天使，他们渴望被爱，又害怕失去。娜塔莎是个懂事又坚强的孩子，也不知为什么，看到她我就仿佛看到了小时候的自己，我们是那么的像，又那么的不像，后来啊，在彼此的接触中，她也慢慢对我敞开了心扉，或许是和她比较有缘吧，所以前阵子我就将她领养回去了，今天这是碰巧来这里处理一些其他的事情”</p><p>“女士，您真是位善良的人，那个叫娜塔莎的孩子也会因为您而感到幸福的”</p><p>女士随即笑了笑</p><p>“其实我也不过是把我的一份爱分给这里的一个叫娜塔莎的孩子，福利院的孩子看似坚强，实则都很脆弱。我还记得那天娜塔莎离开时，许多孩子都哭的泣不成声，他们的眼泪一部分是因为不舍得她的离开，而更大一部分则是因为自己不如她那样幸运罢了”</p><p>“回家的路上，娜塔莎告诉我说，她最舍不得的就是院长奶奶和一个叫托尼的小朋友。其他的小朋友都不舍得让她离开，但只有托尼告诉她，告诉她走了就要忘掉过去，忘掉他们，未来她一定会幸福，所以，可以的话就永远都不要再回来了”</p><p>听到托尼的名字，史蒂夫略显得有些震惊</p><p>“等等女士，您刚才说……托尼？”</p><p>“哦对了，您可能不认识他，他算是娜塔莎在这里关系还不错的一位朋友。说起这个托尼，他也是个可怜的孩子，听娜塔莎说，托尼的父母也都已经双双去世了，而托尼这孩子还不会说话。之前娜塔莎在福利院的时候很受托尼照顾的，所以临走前，托尼还送给了娜塔莎一副画，画里面一位女孩子站在一片花海里，左右两边是紧紧拥抱着她的父母，其实我知道，画里的女孩子不仅代表娜塔莎，也代表了托尼，代表了这里所有的孩子”</p><p>……</p><p>一时间史蒂夫竟不知该如何回应眼前女士，他只觉得喉咙像被人扼住一样说不出话了，好在山姆及时赶来了</p><p>“女士，不好意思，我还有些事情需要处理，就先走了，很高兴今天与您的交谈”</p><p>“不不先生，是我应该感谢您愿意听我的唠叨”</p><p>“先生我们有缘再见”</p><p>“好”</p><p>望着这位漂亮的女士逐渐离去的身影，坐在车上的史蒂夫也陷入了沉思……</p><p>回到家后，史蒂夫反复琢磨着下午那位女士所说的话，思来想去，他真的觉得自己的愚钝极了。他曾经认为自己时常去看托尼就是对他的爱，认为送托尼喜欢的玩具就是对他的爱，认为给托尼家人般的关爱就是对他的爱，可是他却从来没有想过托尼真正想要的并不是这些，而是一个完整的家</p><p>托尼虽不说，但从他给娜塔莎的画就不难看出，他不过也是希望自己能够成为画中人，有一双温柔的父母和一个温暖的家便足以。史蒂夫只觉得自己醒悟的有些迟，他只希望接下来的行动可以在一定程度上弥补托尼心里的空缺……</p><p>昨晚史蒂夫几乎一夜没睡，就连来接他的山姆都出他昨夜没有睡好</p><p>“队长，昨晚没休息好么？”</p><p>“嗯，昨晚考虑了一些事情，所以就没怎么睡”</p><p>史蒂夫的身体虽然恢复的还可以，但是还是不宜过度劳累</p><p>“要不，今天就别去部队了，反正也没有什么重要的事儿，您一会儿去好好休息休息”</p><p>“没关系山姆，我一会正好需要回部队拿点东西，等下午回来我再休息吧”</p><p>“好的队长，那您收拾好了叫我，我先去门口等您”</p><p>“嗯，你稍等我下，我马上就来”</p><p>不一会儿，山姆就载着史蒂夫驱车前往部队了。来到部队，史蒂夫并没有向自己的办公室走去，而是让山姆把自己推到了霍华德生前办公的房间</p><p>“队长，今天怎么想起来这儿了”</p><p>霍华德已经离开了快一年了，但是他的房间还是被大家保存的十分完好，除了桌子上覆盖了一层浅浅的灰尘，其他的，和生前几乎没什么区别</p><p>“山姆，知道，我为什么昨晚一夜睡么？”</p><p>史蒂夫将轮椅滚到了霍华德的书桌前，随后拿起桌子上的相框，然后轻轻的将上面的尘埃拂去，相框里装的不是别人，正是霍华德和托尼的合照，照片里的托尼被霍华德抱在怀里，一手揽着他的脖子一手拿着小汽车，开心的望着镜头，而霍华德此时也温柔的看向托尼，只可以这般温馨的场景再也不会重现了……</p><p>“我在想，或许将托尼收养，于我们来讲，会不会是个好的选择？”</p><p>“队长，您……”</p><p>“可是您现在身体还没有痊愈，而且，而且您目前还没有成家，万一您以后有了结婚的打算，只怕您的另一方会因为这……”</p><p>“其实，你所担心的我昨天都已经想到了，目前，不也可能是未来很长一段时间，我应该都不会有成家的打算的。就像你看到的，我现在这幅样子，自己照顾自己都有些困难，还怎么好意思去麻烦女方呢，况且乐观点讲，托尼六年后就成人了，我也不过才三十五，到那时再考虑自己的婚姻也不迟”</p><p>“只是，我不知道，这于托尼来讲会意味着什么”</p><p>“队长，您要知道这世上本就不存在最完美的，不过我相信，要是霍华德先生在天有灵的话，一定会感激您的。如果您真的下定决心想要收养托尼，您可以抽个时间和他谈谈，看看托尼是怎么样想的，毕竟这一切的一切都要取决于他”</p><p>“不急不急，一切总要慢慢来……”</p><p>“好了，东西也拿了，事情也处理的差不多了，我们回去吧，山姆”</p><p>转身，史蒂夫的手轻轻搭在了放在左腿的相框上，然后在山姆的帮助下离开了霍华德的房间……</p><p>004</p><p>日子一天天过去，转眼间又到了去福利院的日子，与以往不同，这次，史蒂夫则是满怀诚恳去探访托尼的</p><p>来到福利院，史蒂夫并没有在老地方找到托尼的身影，询问了院长奶奶后才知道，原来托尼这两天感冒了，怕他咳嗽再次加重，迫不得已，院长奶奶才没有让他出来</p><p>“院长阿姨，请问他病的严重么？”</p><p>史蒂夫的眉头有些紧皱，似乎在担心着托尼的情况</p><p>“史蒂夫先生，请放心，托尼是因为换季着凉引起的小感冒，现在已经好多了，就是咳嗽还有点严重”</p><p>“那，我先去看看他”</p><p>“嗯，好”</p><p>在得知托尼房间的位置后，史蒂夫便在山姆的帮助下来到了托尼的房门前，抬起胳膊，史蒂夫轻轻地敲了敲门</p><p>“托尼，睡了没？叔叔来看你来了”</p><p>托尼没办法回应他，但是听到啪嗒啪嗒脚丫踩在地板的声音，史蒂夫便知道托尼一定没有睡着。打开房门，映入眼帘的是头发微微翘起，穿着一身浅蓝色睡衣的托尼，见到史蒂夫和山姆，托尼高兴极了，本来面无表情的小脸瞬间染上了耀眼的笑容</p><p>史蒂夫上下打量了托尼一番，目光最终停留在了那双白皙的小脚丫上</p><p>“怎么可以光着脚就过来了，一会万一再着凉了怎么办？听话托尼，先去把鞋穿上”</p><p>托尼是最听史蒂夫的话了，他向史蒂夫点了点头后，随即转过身去，想要回去把穿鞋，刚走没两步，就被一双温暖的大手阻挡了他前进的步伐</p><p>“等等托尼，你坐到我腿上来，我让山姆把咱们推过去。不然你就这样走过去，岂不是还是要再光着脚踩一次地板么？”</p><p>这还是第一次这么近距离的靠近史蒂夫，坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，男人过热的体温透过衣服传递给了托尼，这让他久违的想到了小时候被父亲抱在怀里的时光……</p><p>到了床榻旁，史蒂夫用他那健硕的双臂将托尼从腿上转移到到了床边，微微躬下身子，他小心翼翼的拿起托尼的小脚丫慢慢套进了鞋子里。待穿好鞋子后，他缓缓直起了腰，一边整理着托尼翘起的粽发一边温柔的说</p><p>“乖孩子，你的感冒还没有痊愈，所以不可以着凉的”</p><p>这算是史蒂夫头一次来托尼的卧室，仔细环顾了下四周，房间并不是大，除了两张单人床，两个衣柜和一个书桌外，其他就什么都没有了</p><p>“托尼，你是和别的小朋友同住一个房间么？”</p><p>托尼点了点头，并用手指向了另一张床，似乎想要告诉史蒂夫那张床的主人就是属于另一个小朋友的。这里虽算不上简陋，但是和之前霍华德家相比较也算是委屈托尼了。此情此景似乎更加坚定史蒂夫最初的想法，于是他缓缓的移动着轮椅，然后停留在了托尼的正对面</p><p>“托尼，叔叔今天来其实，其实是有件事情想要和你商量的”</p><p>史蒂夫紧紧握住了拳头，然后小心翼翼的说道</p><p>“你，你愿意和叔叔一起生活么？”</p><p>“就，就是像家人那样一起生活”</p><p>托尼虽不过才12岁，但他完全可以明白史蒂夫的意图，他知道，史蒂夫叔叔这是想要收养他。托尼虽然很向往一个家，但他更害怕自己会成为别人的累赘，更何况这个人不是别人，而是自己的史蒂夫叔叔</p><p>托尼考虑了许多，一方面他怕自己就这样堂而皇之的去了，这势必会影响到史蒂夫叔叔的感情生活，毕竟没有人愿意和一个带拖油瓶的人结婚，不是么？而另一方面也是害怕自己的到来，只会给腿脚不方便的史蒂夫叔叔带来更多的麻烦。托尼知道自己已经过了什么都不用考虑的阶段了，现在的他，绝不能因为自己的一己私欲而耽误了爱他的人</p><p>见托尼许久未回应，史蒂夫的手心也不自觉的微微出了些汗</p><p>“托尼，是不愿意？”</p><p>”如果可以的话，我可以知道原因么？”</p><p>托尼将床头的记事本拿来，然后在上面写了好长好长的一段话</p><p>“叔叔，很感谢您想要给我一个家，但我不值得您为我做这么多的”</p><p>“您还有您的生活和您的工作，不能因为我的出现而打乱了您原本的节奏。我知道您是怕我受委屈，但是您不用担心的，这里有院长奶奶，还有和我有相同经历的小朋友，我们可以很开心的在这里生活的，毕竟这里才是属于我们的天地，所以请原谅我，原谅我不能和您回去”</p><p>接过托尼递来的记事本，史蒂夫看得出字里行间，托尼想要向他传达的感情</p><p>“托尼，其实，你不用这么快告诉我答案的”</p><p>“我知道突然提出这样的请求有些唐突，不过你要相信，叔叔作为一个久经战场的士兵，所决定每一件事一定都是经过深思熟虑的，而且一旦认定就不会轻易改变的”</p><p>史蒂夫转过头和山姆对视了下，示意他将背包里的照片拿出来</p><p>“这张照片是我几天前在你父亲的办公桌上找到的，现在，是时候把它还给它的主人了”</p><p>“托尼，我没有别的意思，只是我恳请你可以静下心来好好的考虑考虑这件事”</p><p>“慢慢来，我不会逼你的，你什么时候决定好了什么时候告诉我就好。倘若最后的最后，你还是决定就待在福利院里，那我也遵从你的心意”</p><p>“该说的我也已经都说了，那我就不打扰你休息了，你记得要好好吃饭，多多喝水啊，希望我下周再来的时候，又能看见那个活蹦乱跳的小托尼”</p><p>“托尼那我就先走了，你好好养病”</p><p>托尼将照片放在枕头上，刚想要起身送别史蒂夫，便被他一把按了回去</p><p>“不用送了托尼，这不是还有你山姆哥哥么，你好好休息吧”</p><p>山姆推着史蒂夫，缓缓离开了托尼的房间，就在即将离开房间时，史蒂夫突然停下了前进的“步伐”，然后背对着托尼说道</p><p>“托尼，你要相信，你父母的在天之灵一定想要看着你过上幸福的生活的”</p><p>轻轻关上房门，史蒂夫和山姆便头也不回的离开了……</p><p>“队长，您说，托尼他会答应您么”</p><p>“他会的，他一定会的……”</p><p>空荡荡的房间里只留下了托尼一人，将手指放在相片上来回抚摸，许久，他终于把头埋进被窝里大哭了起来，没人会知道他抱着那张合照哭了到底有多久……</p><p>从福利院回去后，为了便于以后可以更好的和托尼交流，史蒂夫打算买一些手语光碟好好学习一番。托尼其实是会手语的，但自从霍华德去世以后，由于周围人也都不懂手语，所以他自然而然也就没再用过了，史蒂夫知道，要想托尼能够打心底里接纳他，把他当成家人，就一定要学会更好的去理解他，不是么？</p><p>除此之外，史蒂夫也开始着手置办新的家具来迎接托尼的到来，他为托尼买了新的地毯，新的床榻，新的玩具等等等等，总之只要是他目之所及的，全部都被换成了崭新的。虽然现在的托尼依旧没有决定好是否要搬来和他一起生活，但是他相信，总有一天这个孩子会想通的，或许一天，或许一周，或许一个月，也或许一年……他不怕等，因为他可是有大把时间来等待</p><p>现在正值初秋，天气也开始慢慢转凉了，大病初愈的托尼像往常一样坐在老地方画画，怕他着凉，院长奶奶特意拿来了件外套给他披上</p><p>“小心着凉”</p><p>感受到后背传来的温热，托尼抬起头，向院长奶奶笑了笑以示感谢</p><p>“说起来，奶奶好像已经好久没有像今天这样陪着你画画了，没关系，你继续画，奶奶陪你坐坐就走”</p><p>院长奶奶靠坐在托尼的身边，就这么静静的看着他</p><p>“托尼，可以告诉奶奶，为什么不愿意和史蒂夫先生回去？”</p><p>托尼的脸上虽看不出任何的情绪，但是停顿的画笔似乎早已经出卖了他</p><p>“你不想说，奶奶也不会勉强你”</p><p>“托尼，我爱你们这里的每一个孩子，同样也希望更多的人可以去爱你们，你们每个孩子都值得像娜塔莎那样拥有一个温暖的家”</p><p>“和你相处了也有小一年了，我知道你是个凡事都不愿给旁人添麻烦的孩子，但是托尼，你有没有想过，你拒绝了史蒂夫先生，就是在试图去拒绝一个想要给你爱的人，史蒂夫先生既然可以是个好士兵，那么他也可以是位好叔叔或者好父亲。孩子，我知道童年的阴影一定给你造成了很大的伤害，但是你要时刻记住，你值得被爱”</p><p>托尼紧紧攥住了小手，努力的不让眼泪留下来，可是眼泪还是不争气的顺着脸颊滴落在了画纸上</p><p>院长双手捧起了托尼的脸颊，轻轻的将脸蛋上的泪痕擦去，然后把托尼的头紧紧埋在自己的胸前</p><p>“托尼，勇敢一点，就算是为了自己，你要试着努力让自己迈出这一步”</p><p>夕阳将两人的背影拉的好长好长，托尼就这样将头靠在院长奶奶的怀里，久久没有抬起……</p><p>005</p><p>距离史蒂夫提出收养托尼的请求已经过去一个多月了</p><p>在此期间，史蒂夫依旧保持着每周去福利院探望托尼的习惯。他并没有因为托尼拒绝他，就放弃去福利院探望的权利，相反，可以说史蒂夫去的次数变得更多了</p><p>每次去见托尼，史蒂夫都会时不时的向托尼“炫耀”下自己学习手语的成果，而这在托尼眼里，仿佛就是在告诉他</p><p>“我已经在努力适应你的生活，所以也请你要快点迈向我啊”</p><p>史蒂夫的所作所为，托尼并不是没有看在眼里，这段日子里，他也无时无刻不在和自己的内心做斗争。他痛恨自己的懦弱，他痛恨自己的优柔寡断，所以他时刻提醒着自己</p><p>“托尼，你要勇敢，再勇敢一点”</p><p>终于，在第46天的时候，托尼答应了史蒂夫的收养请求，并表示愿意搬过去和他开始一段新的生活</p><p>与院长奶奶和福利院的小伙伴们告别后，托尼和史蒂夫踏上了一段全新的人生旅途，托尼希望自己可以尽可能的忘掉不愉快的过去，然后带着崭新的面貌去迎接新的人生……</p><p>来到史蒂夫家，站在玄关处，托尼迟迟没敢进入，一想到自己以后就要在这里生活了，托尼有点不敢相信这突如其来的真实感</p><p>“托尼，愣着干嘛，赶快，先进屋里来”</p><p>史蒂夫的话一下子将托尼拉到了现实中。他点点头，然后乖乖的将史蒂夫递来的拖鞋穿好。不得不说，史蒂夫真是一个细心的男人，就连一双小小的拖鞋，他都考虑到了托尼的喜好和需求，以至于拖鞋的样式正是托尼喜欢的，就连大小也是正正好的</p><p>将托尼带进屋后，史蒂夫迫不及待要带着托尼去熟悉每个房间了，就这样，史蒂夫坐在轮椅上慢慢为托尼讲解着房间构造，而身后的托尼则乖乖推着史蒂夫认真的聆听……</p><p>今天是托尼搬进来的第一天，晚饭自然是要好好的庆祝一番，在托尼的帮助下，两人合伙做了丰盛的晚餐来庆祝托尼的到来</p><p>第一次品尝史蒂夫叔叔做的饭，不得不说，他做的饭真的比托尼的父亲好太多了，虽然刚才史蒂夫是全程坐在轮椅上烹饪美食的，但是这好像丝毫没有限制住他的“才能”，每一口咽下去，事物原本的味道都毫无保留的在嘴中蔓延开</p><p>要说史蒂夫的厨艺为什么这么好，这自然还要从他刚成为队长时开始说起……</p><p>刚当上队长那会，每天面对来自各方的压力使得史蒂夫身心俱疲，所以每当任务结束后或者空闲时间，史蒂夫都会研究一些美食来犒劳自己，缓解自己一天的劳累。不知不觉，他发现原来除了运动，在烹饪的过程中，他也可以放松自己紧绷的心情，久而久之，史蒂夫的厨艺就是在这无数次的试炼中练就出来了</p><p>看着桌上的菜肴被两人吃的差不多，史蒂夫就知道自己今天没算白忙活，虽然今天是托尼搬进来的第一天，但是有些事情，史蒂夫觉得自己不得不和他讲清楚</p><p>“托尼，叔叔呢，其实有些话想要和你说”</p><p>“就是……就是，虽然我们现在已经是养父子的关系了，但是我尊重你的意见”</p><p>“你想把我当做养父也好，还是当做史蒂夫叔叔也罢，一切都取决于你。我们虽是名义上的父子了，但我知道你的父亲总归是只有霍华德一人，这是无法改变的事实”</p><p>“所以，所以我愿意继续当你的史蒂夫叔叔，但是我保证，我所付出的爱绝对不会比霍华德先生或者是一位父亲的少”</p><p>史蒂夫说的对，托尼其实自始至终都没有把史蒂夫当做父亲一样看待，他只觉得自己对史蒂夫叔叔的感情超越亲情却又不止亲情，过于依赖却也可以随时放手，总之，史蒂夫的存在于托尼来讲，必然是不同于他人的存在……</p><p>托尼随即比划了一大串手语来回应史蒂夫，史蒂夫虽没全明白，但是大概意思他还是懂的，他知道托尼是在感谢他，感谢他的理解，感谢他的包容</p><p>轻轻摸了摸托尼的头发，史蒂夫一把将托尼拥在怀中，而后温柔的说到</p><p>“从今以后，你将不再是一个人了”</p><p>突如其来的拥抱让托尼舍不得推开眼前这个人，他贪婪史蒂夫的体温，贪婪这种久违的温暖，而后，他将两手拥在了史蒂夫的后背，紧紧地抱住了他……</p><p>晚饭过后，考虑到托尼奔波了一天，在他执意要将碗筷清洗干净后，史蒂夫便催促着他洗漱完毕后早点上床睡觉。简简单单冲了个澡，与史蒂夫叔叔互道晚安后，托尼便回到自己的房间睡觉了</p><p>将脑袋轻轻埋进被子里，一股好闻的洗衣液味儿瞬间钻进了他的鼻子。托尼抱着被子猛吸了一口，仔细一闻，这味道和史蒂夫叔叔身上的茉莉花香几乎一模一样，想象着史蒂夫叔叔环抱着他，托尼慢慢的进去了睡梦中……</p><p>深夜，史蒂夫特意来到托尼的房门口，见里面的小家伙睡得正香，轻轻关上房门后，他也便心满意足的回到隔壁睡觉了。两人虽只有一墙之隔，但注定今晚会是一个美好的夜晚……</p><p>第二天一早，洗漱完毕后的史蒂夫本打算是去叫醒托尼的，但出乎意料的是， 托尼起的竟然比他还要早。许是在福利院养成的习惯，不到六点半，托尼就再也睡不着了，反正时间也早，他想着不如趁史蒂夫叔叔还没醒去做个早饭，于是乎，史蒂夫一醒来便有了现成的早饭可以吃</p><p>“托尼？为什么不多睡会儿，是昨晚睡得不好么？”</p><p>史蒂夫一边转动着自己的轮椅，一边向托尼缓缓挪去</p><p>托尼站在厨房里，在等待土司烤好的过程中，用手解释道自己昨晚休息的很好，只是他已经习惯六点钟就起床了</p><p>将史蒂夫推到餐桌上旁，随后托尼端着烤好的土司也入座了</p><p>“抱歉托尼，叔叔就睡过头了，以后，做饭什么的就交给叔叔就好”</p><p>托尼告诉史蒂夫反正自己每天起的也早，所以早饭这个事儿以后就交给他吧，他也只想做一些力所能及的事儿，为这个家出一份力</p><p>印象里，除了住院的那段时间，这算是史蒂夫这几年来第一次吃到一份现成的早餐，虽然只是简单的三明治和一杯热咖啡，但是吃到嘴里，仿佛都能感受到了托尼传来的暖暖的爱意……</p><p>今天是周末，没有特殊情况，史蒂夫自然是不需要去部队的，所以在吃过早饭后，托尼便推着史蒂夫去附近的公园转了转，漫步在枫叶下，史蒂夫不禁感慨道自己好久都没这样舒舒服服的放空自己了</p><p>是啊，这种岁月静好，不止是他的愿望，当然也是托尼所向往的……</p><p>006</p><p>距离托尼搬来史蒂夫家已经过去半个月了，为了填补自己不能时刻陪伴在托尼身边的空白，史蒂夫决定请一位老师来单独指导托尼画画。在得知一位叫史蒂芬.斯特兰奇的先生正有此意后，于是在山姆的推荐下，史蒂芬先生便顺其自然的成为了托尼的家教</p><p>咚-咚-咚，清晨，一阵敲门声打破了史蒂夫家的平静</p><p>“来了，请稍等”</p><p>托尼推着史蒂夫缓缓向大门走去</p><p>打开大门，映入眼帘的是一位身着黑色西装，胡子整理的一丝不苟的男士</p><p>“队长，托尼，这位就是史蒂芬老师”</p><p>史蒂芬礼貌性的和史蒂夫握了握手，随后说道</p><p>“史蒂夫先生，很高兴见到您，初次见面，以后还请多多指教”</p><p>“哪里的话老师，以后，托尼还要麻烦您”</p><p>“来，托尼，快来见过老师”</p><p>听到史蒂夫喊他，一直躲在史蒂夫轮椅后的托尼这才将身子探了出来，他仔细打量了史蒂芬一番，然后笑着向他鞠了个躬</p><p>“史蒂芬老师，想必山姆已经跟您说过了吧，我家托尼不会说话，所以以后要是有沟通不便的地方，还请您多多担待”</p><p>“不，不，史蒂夫先生，艺术的交流靠的是画笔，而不是语言，我相信仅仅是通过作品，我便可以理解托尼所要表达的”</p><p>眼前的史蒂芬虽然年龄不是很大，但说出的话却如此具有深度，只是这短暂的交流，史蒂夫就知道自己果然没有聘错人</p><p>“那，老师，我和山姆还要回部队，就不打扰你们了，餐桌上有一些烤好的曲奇饼和今天的课时费，课程结束后，您可以吃点甜品后再离开”</p><p>“好的史蒂夫先生，您先去忙吧，托尼就放心的交给我吧”</p><p>临走前，史蒂夫特意嘱咐托尼要好好听老师的话，他保证等部队事情一结束就立刻赶回来了。再送别了山姆和史蒂夫后，托尼便拉着史蒂芬向卧室走去了</p><p>坐在书桌前，史蒂芬并不打算立刻就传授他知识，在教授之前，自己总归要先了解下眼前的这位小朋友，不是么？</p><p>“托尼，今天是第一堂课，老师不打算并现在就教你理论知识，我们先彼此好好认识一下对方，如何？”</p><p>“我呢，今年24岁。和你一样，也是因为从小就喜欢画画，所以长大了才选择从事了自由创作者这份工作的。我开了一个工作室，大部分时间会在工作室工作，偶尔会出来做一做家教</p><p>“对了，如果以后有机会的话，我带你去我的私人工作室怎么样？”</p><p>史蒂芬老师盛雀的邀请，托尼自然是不会放过的，一想到工作室里有可能会有许多优秀的作品，托尼就有些迫不及待了</p><p>“托尼，我知道你不方便讲话，可以的话，可不可以让我看看你的画？”</p><p>托尼点点头，随后打开书桌的抽屉，将自己画过的画一股脑的都拿了出来</p><p>展开画卷，一朵朵漂亮的鲜花，一处处美丽的风景映入了史蒂芬的眼帘，面前摆了大大小小十几张画，虽然不多，但是无一例外，这些作品全都是和郁金香有关的</p><p>“永恒、祝福、爱的告白，你喜欢郁金香？”</p><p>托尼只是静静的看着画中花，迟迟没有回应史蒂芬</p><p>郁金香是史蒂夫最喜欢的花，也不知从何时开始，托尼也变得开始喜欢上这种花。许是曾听到史蒂夫不小心提及此花，也或许是每每与史蒂夫坐在福利院里郁金香的花海中畅谈人生的时候</p><p>仔细看了看托尼的作品，史蒂芬发现托尼几乎是从来不画人物的，这十几副作品中，有且仅有一副出现了一位坐轮椅的男士，也不难猜出，想必，这位男士应该就是这间房子的主人---史蒂夫罗杰斯先生</p><p>一副好的作品，无论是有关风景还是人物，只有作者将自己的感情深刻投入进去，才能给予这些画作灵魂</p><p>托尼既然愿意画出史蒂夫，就说明他是信任他的，并且愿意将目光与情感投入到他身上的，说到底，这一切还是源自托尼的缺乏安全感，眼下史蒂芬最重要的也不仅仅是传授知识，在教书育人的同时，他发誓他要好好疗愈这位“可怜”的孩子</p><p>“托尼，知道一幅画里最重要的是什么？”</p><p>托尼拿出自己随身携带的小本写到</p><p>“绘画能力？”</p><p>接过本子，看到纸张上工整的字迹，史蒂芬笑着摇了摇头</p><p>“绘画的水平、个人的理解固然重要，但是最重要的是你对这幅作品，对作品中的人物亦或是事物投入的情感有多深”</p><p>“好的作品，不仅需要让人看了可以赏心悦目，更重要的是，这幅作品能否引起大家的共情感。我说的这些，你能理解么？”</p><p>托尼反复琢磨了半天史蒂芬老师所说的话，许久他轻轻的点了点头，就像自己所画的郁金香也好，还是福利院的景色也罢，每一副作品的背后，都饱含了自己对史蒂夫特殊的感情……</p><p>结束了今天的课程，临走前，史蒂芬拒绝了托尼递来课时费，他表示，第一堂课，只是希望可以好好的了解彼此，就当作认识了位新朋友，所以今天就不收费了。坳不过史蒂芬的决断，托尼只好送给他些自己做的甜品以表感谢</p><p>“托尼，礼物我就收下了，期待两天后的再次见面”</p><p>托尼挥了挥手，在告别了史蒂芬老师后，就回到厨房里准备晚餐了……</p><p>傍晚六点，史蒂夫准时被山姆送回了家里。刚打开房门，迎面便扑来一股浓郁的意大利面的味道，顺着香味儿，他小心翼翼的将轮椅移动到了餐厅</p><p>隔着餐桌，看到史蒂夫回来了，托尼也不管厨房还熬着的奶油蘑菇汤了，便急着跑向了史蒂夫，史蒂夫抱了抱冲过来的托尼，然后将他略长摸头发轻轻别到耳后，温柔的说</p><p>“托尼今天有没有乖乖在家听老师的话？”</p><p>托尼的头像捣蒜机一样狠狠地点着头</p><p>“抱歉，叔叔今天回来晚了，又让你辛苦准备晚餐了，为了奖励你，叔叔特意给你带了Dough的甜甜圈”</p><p>听到有甜甜圈，托尼的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，他一边高兴的手舞足蹈，一边不断的感谢着史蒂夫。要知道，从小到大，托尼最喜欢的食物就是甜甜圈了，仔细想想，自己也是好久都没有吃过甜甜圈了，久到似乎都快要忘记那属于甜甜圈独特的甜美味道了</p><p>看到托尼这般高兴，史蒂夫也露出了宠溺的笑容</p><p>“不过托尼，你可不许多吃哦，要吃过晚饭后才可以吃”</p><p>托尼向史蒂夫点点头后，就蹦蹦跳跳的回到厨房继续看着炉子上奶油蘑菇汤了……</p><p>晚饭期间，托尼吃的也并不是很多，因为他知道后面还有他最爱的甜甜圈在等着他，所以他可得留点肚子给他最爱的甜品。虽然托尼早早就吃完饭了，但是考虑到史蒂夫还没有吃完，托尼还是乖乖的坐在椅子上等着他吃完</p><p>“托尼，吃完了就不必等我了，去客厅桌子上拿甜甜圈吃吧。餐具就先不要管了，等吃完饭，我再收拾”</p><p>听了史蒂夫的话，托尼乖乖的把自己的餐具放到了水池，而后一蹦一跳的往客厅跑去了</p><p>“慢点跑，你才刚吃过饭，不要剧烈运动”</p><p>话音刚落，餐厅里就没了托尼的身影了，史蒂夫微笑着摇了摇头就继续享用他的晚餐了</p><p>来到客厅，看到桌子上熟悉的外包装，托尼便迫不及待的捧起这一大盒甜甜圈，然后闭着眼睛，将脸蛋轻轻贴在盒子上，疯狂享受着这久违的甜腻味道</p><p>他并没有听史蒂夫的话坐在沙发上乖乖的吃，而是捧着盒子回到了餐桌上</p><p>“怎么回来了？”</p><p>史蒂夫一边叉着盘子里的意面一边看向托尼</p><p>托尼小心翼翼的打开盒子，将一个放满Nutella酱的甜甜圈递到了史蒂夫的嘴边</p><p>“给我的？”</p><p>托尼点点头</p><p>史蒂夫将手放在托尼的后脑勺，轻轻的的抚摸着他的头发</p><p>“乖孩子，你的好意叔叔心领了，这些都是给你买的，况且，叔叔不是很爱吃甜”</p><p>托尼依旧没有把甜甜圈从史蒂夫的面前拿走，而是小心翼翼的将右手伸出，轻轻比划了个数字1</p><p>“就一口，拜托试试看”</p><p>这是托尼传递给史蒂夫的信息。史蒂夫坳不过托尼，勉为其难的抓着他举着甜甜圈的左手，然后朝甜甜圈咬了一口。一口咬下去，满嘴的巧克力酱瞬间在史蒂夫的嘴里爆开</p><p>史蒂夫微微皱了皱眉</p><p>“真的……太甜了……”</p><p>但为了不让托尼失望，他忍着满口的甜腻，将甜甜圈快速咽下去</p><p>“甜甜圈很好吃，谢谢你，小家伙”</p><p>托尼开心的笑了笑，然后将甜甜圈递到了更贴近史蒂夫的位置，似乎示意他接着吃</p><p>“乖，托尼，叔叔的饭还没吃完，所以你先吃，不用想着叔叔了”</p><p>看了看史蒂夫面前的盘子，盘子里确实还有不少的意大利面，托尼随后点了点头，拿着刚才被史蒂夫咬了一口的甜甜圈坐到了他的对面</p><p>两只手将甜甜圈捧到嘴边，一口下去，巧克力的甜腻感瞬间在托尼的嘴里蔓延开，他高兴的连忙晃悠着悬在半空的小短腿，而离他不远的史蒂夫自然是把这所有动作全部收进眼底</p><p>“到底，他还是个孩子”</p><p>看着托尼笑的如此灿烂，史蒂夫嘴角上也挂上了阵阵微笑……</p><p>007</p><p>天气一天天转凉，转眼间，冬天就要来了</p><p>周末，史蒂夫特意抽出一天时间，打算带着托尼到百货商店选购一些入冬的衣物。商店就在离家不远处的公园附近，所以在吃过早饭后，托尼便推着史蒂夫往东北方向走去了。许是两人来得过早，大楼里并没有什么太多的客人，于是两个人便慢悠悠的在商店里“晃悠”了起来……</p><p>托尼的步伐停留在了一家店铺门口，来到了熟悉的男装店，店铺里琳琅满目的挂满了各种冬款男装，有适合成熟男士穿的正装和休闲装，也有适合托尼这个年龄阶段的运动装和学生装。想到托尼已经13岁了，却还都是一些休闲学生装，于是史蒂夫便让店员推荐了一些适合托尼穿的像样一点的正装</p><p>“先生，您可以看下这两件，这两件都是我们店里新到的款式，一件是黑色的风衣，现在这个季节穿正好，另一件是配套的米色高领毛衣，可以和风衣搭配起来穿”</p><p>史蒂夫接过店员递来的衣服仔细端详了一番</p><p>“托尼，看看这两件衣服如何？不然你去试一试”</p><p>托尼本就对衣服这种东西没有太多的要求，既然史蒂夫叔叔让他去试穿一下，自己也不好意思推脱，接过店员姐姐递来的衣服后，托尼便跑到试衣间里去了</p><p>不一会，托尼就穿着试好的衣服出来了。风衣的长度不长不短，正好到他的膝盖，里面的米色毛衣，配在黑色的风衣内，也衬得他的肤色更白皙了。托尼生的好看，穿上这身衣服，再配上他精巧的五官，简直活脱脱的像个小王子一般，就连站在一旁的店员姐姐不禁感慨道</p><p>“先生，您家孩子长得好看，这身衣服太适合他了”</p><p>听到店员这样夸赞，史蒂夫自然是开心极了，他笑着说到</p><p>“是么？谢谢您的夸奖”</p><p>史蒂夫将轮椅慢慢移向托尼，然后帮他整理了下微微戳起来的领子</p><p>“怎么样托尼，喜欢这身衣服么？”</p><p>托尼看了看镜子中自己，而后朝着史蒂夫微微点了点头</p><p>“你喜欢就好”</p><p>“店员小姐，这身衣服我要了，麻烦您帮我打包下”</p><p>“好的先生，那您请跟我到这边来”</p><p>史蒂夫摸了摸托尼的头，随后告诉托尼换好衣服后可以去结账处找他。将衣服打包好后，两人便向下一家商铺进发了……</p><p>一天时间里，史蒂夫和托尼买了不少的东西，直到下午五点多，两人这才满载而归。回到家里，将东西分好类后，托尼便整个人瘫坐在了沙发上，将脚搭在沙发边缘，托尼用双手轻轻按了按自己微肿的脚踝，隔着茶几看到此景，史蒂夫慢慢来到了托尼的对面，稍稍弯下了身，而后将托尼的双脚搭在自己的大腿上</p><p>当托尼反应过来时，自己的双脚已经被史蒂夫捧在手里按来按去了，托尼先是愣了愣，而后又觉得这样不妥，于是想着慢慢的将脚抽出</p><p>“不要动！”</p><p>史蒂夫手上的动作依旧没有停，托尼的小脚丫就这样被握在史蒂夫那宽大的手掌里</p><p>“今天辛苦你了，推着叔叔走了一天，脚一定很酸吧”</p><p>原来史蒂夫叔叔是怕自己太辛苦了。但是史蒂夫叔叔是长辈，自己是后辈，哪有长辈给后辈按脚的？虽然史蒂夫的手掌很大，很温热，但是在谢过史蒂夫叔叔后，托尼还是选择把双脚抽了出来</p><p>史蒂夫也不勉强托尼，在告知托尼今晚晚饭由自己做后，便让托尼去浴缸泡个澡，解解乏……</p><p>许是昨天太累了，第二天一早，史蒂夫并没有看到托尼的身影。来到托尼的房间，轻轻推开房门后，发现托尼还在睡梦中，于是在关上房门后，他便回到厨房准备早饭了。一会儿还要去部队，但是史蒂夫并没有叫醒托尼的打算，将早餐和纸条留好后，史蒂夫便让山姆开车来接他了</p><p>睡梦中的托尼最后是被电话铃声吵醒的。听到客厅里不断传来的阵阵铃声，托尼只好揉着惺忪的睡眼去接电话。在电话被拿起的瞬间，托尼的耳边终于恢复了清净</p><p>“托尼？我是史蒂夫叔叔”</p><p>听到是史蒂夫叔叔打开的电话，托尼的困意瞬间消失了一半</p><p>“打电话也没有别的事儿，就是想看看你吃饭了没，如果你吃了的话，就敲一下话筒，如果没有，就敲两下”</p><p>“咚，咚”</p><p>“这孩子果真还没有起来吃饭啊”</p><p>史蒂夫清了清嗓子，随即又说到</p><p>“托尼，乖，听叔叔的话，先去吃个早饭，要是还想睡，吃过早饭在睡好不好？”</p><p>“餐桌上有牛奶、三明治和松饼，估计现在肯定是都凉透了，你记得热一热再吃，不然会生病的”</p><p>“咚”</p><p>电话的那头又传来了托尼敲击电话的声音，看来，自己的心愿有好好传达给他</p><p>“好了，那你先去吃饭吧，叔叔就先挂了，我们晚上见”</p><p>电话被挂断了，托尼抬头看了看钟表，是啊，都已经快十一点了，怪不得史蒂夫叔叔会打电话来，摸了摸空空如也的肚子，托尼觉得竟然真的有点饿了，在洗漱完毕后，他便跑到餐厅里享用他的早饭了……</p><p>这几天，史蒂芬老师因为工作室临时有事，也已经有两三天没有来过了，想起老师布置的作业自己还没有完成，于是无聊透顶的托尼决定把自己泡在的房间里安安静静的学习，不学不要紧，一学，这一下午的时光就这么度过了</p><p>早早结束了部队的工作，想着托尼前两天说好久没吃芝士汉堡，于是在回去的路上，史蒂夫便麻烦山姆帮他打包两份芝士汉堡套餐，捧着香喷喷的汉堡，汽车渐渐驶向了回家的路……</p><p>再送别了山姆后，史蒂夫刚把钥匙插进锁里，大门就被托尼打开了。早在刚才山姆离开的时候，托尼就听见了汽车启动的声音，他知道肯定是史蒂夫叔叔回来了，于是就急着来给他开门。见史蒂夫还没有进来，而后他跑到轮椅后，将史蒂夫推了进来</p><p>关上房门，托尼熟练的将围在史蒂夫脖子上的围巾摘下并挂在了挂钩上，而后又顺势把史蒂夫的拖鞋递到了他脚下</p><p>“乖，托尼，这些我自己来就好”</p><p>史蒂夫摸了摸托尼的小脑袋，笑着说</p><p>“对了，你看叔叔给你带回来了什么”</p><p>将打包回来的芝士汉堡递给托尼，托尼可高兴坏了。他没想到只是自己偶然间提及的一件小事儿，竟然都被史蒂夫叔叔记在了心上，接过递来的汉堡，托尼高兴的手舞足蹈，向史蒂夫连忙道谢后，史蒂夫便让他赶紧趁热吃掉</p><p>当史蒂夫将大衣什么的换好后，来到餐桌后，发现托尼已经也把他的那份准备好了，此时的托尼吃的像一个小花猫，嘴角还沾着一点点黄色的酱料，史蒂夫笑着拿出纸巾，然后将他嘴角的酱料轻轻擦去</p><p>“看看你，吃的嘴角都是，要慢一点吃哦”</p><p>好久没吃芝士汉堡了，托尼也觉得自己吃的过于着急，在轻轻舔过刚才史蒂夫擦过的嘴角后，他便逐渐放慢了吃饭的节奏</p><p>“对了托尼，今天史蒂芬老师打电话告诉我，说他可能还要再等几天才能上课，所以让我转告你要好好完成他布置的作业，不要着急”</p><p>托尼点了点他的小脑袋，并告知史蒂夫自己保证好好完成老师交给的任务</p><p>“哦对了托尼，还有一件事”</p><p>“就是明天我要回医院复查一趟，所以早上可能会走的比较早，不过早饭依旧会给你留好，你睡醒后记得热热再吃”</p><p>史蒂夫叔叔要复查了？说起来自己好像也从来没有陪史蒂夫叔叔去过医院。缓缓放下手中的汉堡，托尼比划到</p><p>“我可以和你一起么？”</p><p>“你想和我一起去医院？”</p><p>托尼点点头……</p><p>“可是，会起很早的哦，没关系么？”</p><p>托尼随即又摇了摇头，表示他并不介意会起早</p><p>看着托尼略带渴望的眼神，史蒂夫也只好答应他了</p><p>“好吧，那今晚早点睡，明早叔叔叫你，然后让山姆哥哥带咱们一起去好不好？”</p><p>托尼笑了笑，随后两个人又不言而喻的享用他们的晚餐了……</p><p>008</p><p>第二天一早，迎着天空飘下的阵阵雪花，山姆驱车带着史蒂夫和托尼一同前往医院了……</p><p>许久未见到班纳医生，他的头发变得更短了，人也似乎更干练了些</p><p>“罗杰斯队长，好久不见”</p><p>班纳医生走到史蒂夫的面前，而后礼貌的和他握了握手</p><p>“是啊，好久不见了，班纳医生”</p><p>打史蒂夫一行人进门后，班纳的目光就不自觉的被史蒂夫身后那位眼生的孩子所吸引</p><p>“罗杰斯队长，请问，这位是？”</p><p>“哦，我来给您介绍下”</p><p>史蒂夫将躲在轮椅后的托尼轻轻带到了自己的身旁，然后双手搭在托尼肩上说</p><p>“班纳医生，这位是我的侄子，托尼”</p><p>托尼边笑着边向班纳医生深深的鞠了一躬</p><p>“很高兴认识你托尼，我是你叔叔的主治医师，班纳”</p><p>托尼人长得漂亮，大大的眼睛自然是最吸引人的了，就连班纳医生也连连惊叹到世上竟然有如此纯净的眼睛。班纳仔仔细细观察了托尼好久，只觉得这孩子好是好，就是太过于内向了，从进门到现在竟然一句话也没说</p><p>“那，班纳医生，我们现在就要去复检么？”</p><p>史蒂夫轻声询问道</p><p>“不着急，罗杰斯队长，待我先看看您的创口恢复的如何，我再去联系护士长带您做近一步检查”</p><p>“好，那您稍等我下”</p><p>慢慢转了个身，史蒂夫特意嘱咐山姆先带着托尼到大厅里坐着等候，等一切都检查完毕后，他自然会去那里和他们汇合的。暂时和史蒂夫告别后，山姆便带着托尼离开了班纳医生的房间</p><p>“为什么不让他们跟着？”</p><p>史蒂夫摸了摸自己右腿膝盖处的创口，不禁感慨道</p><p>“托尼，他还小，我，我怕吓到他”</p><p>要知道，和托尼一起生活也快一年了，虽然两个人天天低头不见抬头见的，但是史蒂夫从未让托尼见过自己右腿的样子，即使是在炎热的夏天里，他也是总是穿着长裤子来掩饰自己右腿的残缺</p><p>班纳拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，以示安慰</p><p>“那，罗杰斯队长，我们开始吧”</p><p>“来，我先来看看您之前的伤口”</p><p>轻轻将裤管撸起，班纳医生仔细的摸了摸膝盖处的伤口，可以看出，截去的地方愈合的已经非常好了</p><p>“恭喜您啊罗杰斯队长，看来创口恢复的很不错吗”</p><p>“不出意外，如果一会的CT没问题，您以后就可以不用来医院复查了”</p><p>史蒂夫一边低头将挽起的裤腿慢慢放下，一边叹息道 </p><p>“终于等到这天了”</p><p>没人知道截肢后的日子，史蒂夫是如何熬过来的</p><p>抛去手术后肉体上的疼痛不说，只是心理和精神上的双重压力都压的史蒂夫喘不过气了，如果不是这段日子里山姆和托尼的陪伴，史蒂夫真的很难想到自己如何可以慢慢挺过来……</p><p>“那罗杰斯队长，您现在这里稍微等一下，我打个电话通知护士长，让她一会带您去做进一步检查”</p><p>“好的，有劳您了，班纳医生”</p><p>打过电话后，再得知护士长还有一个病人没有检查完后，于是班纳医生便让史蒂夫在房间里稍作休息片刻</p><p>回想起刚刚史蒂夫的侄子，班纳医生总觉得有些好奇</p><p>“罗杰斯队长，方便聊下托尼么？”</p><p>“您请讲”</p><p>班纳医生轻了下嗓子</p><p>“就是，平常，托尼对您也不爱说话的么？”</p><p>怕史蒂夫误会，班纳特意解释道</p><p>“哦，您别误会，我没有别的意思，就是因为从一进门到离开，他一句话都没有说过，所以我有点好奇他在家里也是这样么”</p><p>想起好像自己好像并没有告诉班纳医生托尼不会说话，史蒂夫拍了拍自己的额头说到</p><p>“瞧我这记性”</p><p>“抱歉班纳医生，我忘记和您说了，托尼他因为幼年时受到了惊吓，所以打五岁开始，他就不能说话了”</p><p>原来，托尼是不能说话啊</p><p>“很抱歉罗杰斯队长，我不知道他……”</p><p>“没关系，没关系的班纳医生，是我没有及时告诉您”</p><p>片刻，班纳医生又小心翼翼的询问到</p><p>“那，这么说，这是后天所形成的？”</p><p>“对，可以这么说，因为五岁之前他还是会说话的”</p><p>“那，他的，他的父母就没有考虑带他看看医生么”</p><p>话音刚落，史蒂夫的眼底里流露出了阵阵悲伤</p><p>“他，他的父母，已经过世了”</p><p>班纳瞳孔一震</p><p>“抱歉罗杰斯队长，我，我没想到……”</p><p>“您不用总是道歉的班纳医生，不知者无罪，我相信您是关心托尼才会想知道关于他的一些情况的”</p><p>“我没有别的意思罗杰斯队长，因为刚才您也说托尼的哑疾是后天形成的，所以托尼不肯说话一定是心理上的原因，他的声带既然没有受损，就说明他还有发声的机会，他还年轻，而且还这么招人喜欢，不应该是这样的人生的”</p><p>的确，不会说话确实给托尼的生活造成了很大的困扰，他无法与人正常交流，无法宣泄自己的情绪，甚至连父母去世后他都不能够哭出声……</p><p>班纳从抽屉里拿出一张空白的纸，在上面写了些什么东西，便递给了史蒂夫</p><p>“这是一位朋友的电话和地址，他是一名心理学博士，并且自己开了一家私人心理咨询室，如果不介意的话，您可以抽空带托尼去他这里看一看，去的时候您就说是班纳的朋友就好，这或许会对托尼有帮助”</p><p>接过纸条，史蒂夫仔细的看了看纸条上的文字</p><p>“索尔”</p><p>随后将纸条折好塞进大衣口袋里</p><p>“谢谢您班纳医生”</p><p>“不客气，这是我应该的”</p><p>……</p><p>一上午过去了，终于，史蒂夫的所有检查也都结束了，在长凳上坐了许久的二人见到班纳推着史蒂夫出来，立刻站了起来</p><p>“队长，检查结束了？”</p><p>“对，所有检查都结束了”</p><p>“辛苦你们两个等我这么久”</p><p>山姆挠挠了后脑勺，把手搭在托尼的肩膀上说到</p><p>“哪里的话队长，不辛苦的”</p><p>时间不早了，三人也要赶紧去了。在接过班纳医生递来的检查报告后，班纳特意交给了山姆和托尼一个任务，那就是回去以后，要多帮助史蒂夫练习用拐杖走路，将医嘱紧记于心，三人便向停车场走去了</p><p>将三人送到大门口后，班纳医生不忘提醒道</p><p>“罗杰斯队长，去找索尔的事儿，希望您回去后，可以好好考虑考虑”</p><p>“嗯，我会的班纳医生，谢谢您了”</p><p>“客气了队长”</p><p>“那，我就送您到这儿，你们路上要注意安全”</p><p>“一定医生，那我们后会有期，那件事儿我也一定会好好考虑的”</p><p>车渐渐驶向远方，身后的班纳医生也渐渐消失了……</p><p>为了犒劳辛苦了一上午的山姆和托尼，史蒂夫特意请他们到新开的一家中餐厅去吃的中餐，吃过午饭后，山姆才将两人送回了家里</p><p>“队长，那我先回去了，明天一早再来接您去部队”</p><p>“好的，今天辛苦你了山姆，回去好好休息”</p><p>“嗯，会的队长，您也是”</p><p>“那，我就先走了，再见队长”</p><p>山姆稍稍弯下腰，揉了揉托尼的头发</p><p>“再见啦托尼”</p><p>托尼笑着挥动着他的右手，目送山姆的离开……</p><p>诺大的房子里，又只剩下了史蒂夫和托尼两人。此时的托尼虽一直忙着整理史蒂夫刚脱下来的衣物，但是毕竟已经忙碌了一上午，现在的他困的直打呵欠，右手还时不时揉搓着自己的眼睛</p><p>史蒂夫缓缓将托尼手里的围巾夺了过来，然后摸了摸他发红的眼角说到</p><p>“困了就先去睡会吧，衣服我来整理就好”</p><p>空无一物的手比划到</p><p>“可是，马上就整理完了”</p><p>史蒂夫摸了摸托尼的脑袋</p><p>“听话托尼，你看你都困成什么样子”</p><p>“乖，先去睡吧，晚饭之前下来就好，正好晚上我有些事儿想和你商量商量”</p><p>坳不过史蒂夫，托尼只好乖乖回去睡觉了。望着托尼渐渐离去的身影，史蒂夫笑了笑，而后继续回过头来整理剩下的衣物……</p><p>托尼是在六点多的时候醒来的，睡了两个小时，一觉醒来，身上的困意似乎完全都退散了。被窝里太过温暖，使他不舍得离开，但是还有晚饭要吃，他只好不情愿的离开了舒适的床榻</p><p>打开房门后，他慢悠悠的走向了餐厅，拖鞋踩在地板的声音逐渐传到了史蒂夫的耳朵里……</p><p>“醒来了？”</p><p>托尼点点头，接过史蒂夫手上的沙拉。史蒂夫拍了拍托尼的背后说</p><p>“托尼，去洗洗手，我们要准备吃饭了”</p><p>将沙拉放好，托尼乖乖的跑去洗了个手，回来后，两人便开始用餐了。晚饭期间，两人交流甚少，托尼一直埋着头吃东西，只是偶尔会用余光扫视一下对面的史蒂夫叔叔。托尼总觉得今天的史蒂夫叔叔很奇怪，却又说不出哪里奇怪。史蒂夫就这样一直温柔的看着托尼，直到看他吃的差不多了，这才缓缓开口</p><p>“托尼，叔叔，有件事，有件事想和你商量”</p><p>托尼轻轻擦了擦自己的嘴角，随后做了个请的手势，示意史蒂夫讲</p><p>“就是，就是，你想不想再次开口说话？”</p><p>“哦！是这样的，今天班纳医生给了我推荐了一位很优秀的心理医生，他说如果可以的话，或许经过一段时间的治疗后，你就可以开口讲话了”</p><p>托尼虽低头不语，但内心却无比忐忑</p><p>“我？真的能够开口讲话？”</p><p>史蒂夫见托尼没有回应他，连忙解释道</p><p>“托尼，你不要误会，叔叔没有别的意思！叔叔，叔叔只是觉得我们既然还有机会，就要努力去尝试一下，你马上就要14了，还有大半的人生可以度过”</p><p>“你这孩子向来懂事的很，虽然不说，但是叔叔知道，或许你也曾想过再次开口讲话的，对么？”</p><p>“托尼，你放心，叔叔绝对会尊重你的意见的，如果你不想去的话，那我们就不去，如果你决定要去，那么叔叔就一定陪你，无论怎样，你记得叔叔会一直在你身后保护你的”</p><p>托尼从未奢望过自己还能再次开口讲话，如此看来，这曾经看似遥不可及的梦想，或许现在真的能够实现了？</p><p>托尼缓缓将目光对上史蒂夫的双眸，而后他坚定的点了点头</p><p>“我愿意去试一试……”</p><p>得知托尼愿意踏出这一步，史蒂夫激动坏了。他缓缓将轮椅移动到托尼的面前，然后将他紧紧抱在怀里，将下巴轻轻抵在了托尼的头顶</p><p>“以后，我们一起努力，你努力开口，我努力站起……”</p><p>感受到下颚传来的震感，史蒂夫温柔的笑了起来……</p><p>009</p><p>今天，是时隔一周后，约定好和史蒂芬老师上课的日子，于是一大早，托尼便早早起来，做好迎接老师到来的准备。一周未见，史蒂芬老师还是以前的老样子，只是眼角下的黑眼圈似乎更深了些</p><p>坐在熟悉的书桌前，史蒂芬轻声询问到</p><p>“托尼，老师交给你的任务，你有好好完成么”</p><p>托尼笑着点了点头，随后将抽屉里的画册拿出并递给了史蒂芬。缓缓打开画册，映入史蒂芬眼帘的便是一片美丽的夜空，深蓝的夜空中，挂起了一轮皎洁的明月，而周围布满的点点星光中，唯独两颗纯白色的星星，甚是乍眼</p><p>史蒂芬仔细端详了一番那两颗星星</p><p>“托尼，可以告诉老师，为什么这两颗是白色的么？”</p><p>拿过压在画笔下面的记事本，托尼写到</p><p>“这是我的爸爸和妈妈”</p><p>“我觉得他们一定化作了天上的星星，默默的守护着我，爱着我”</p><p>“而爱又是没有目的，是最纯洁的，所以我才把这两颗画作了白色”</p><p>将托尼递来的本子拿来仔细瞧了瞧，史蒂芬不得不承认，自己总归是没有看错托尼这孩子。拥有二十多年创作经验的他需要的，正是像托尼这样拥有独特的理解和大胆的想象的人，至少现在看来，托尼给史蒂芬带来的全部都是惊喜。所以他始终相信，未来的托尼，在经历过千锤百炼的修炼后，定会有一番作为的……</p><p>课程期间，趁着休息的空闲，托尼特意将自己要去看心理医生的这个消息告诉了史蒂芬老师。在得知托尼终于肯踏出这一步，史蒂芬也是打心眼儿里替他感到开心</p><p>其实，早在第一堂课时，史蒂芬就知道托尼的语言障碍并不是与生俱来的，如今既然有机会可以治好托尼的哑疾，想到这里，那何不努力尝试一番呢？史蒂芬可能做梦也没想到，自己有生之年竟然有机会可以亲耳听到托尼的声音……</p><p>“托尼，要加油啊，老师期待着听你开口的那一天”</p><p>“我会的老师，我一定会努力配合治疗的”</p><p>紧紧握住了自己的小拳头，托尼似乎也在暗地的为自己打气……</p><p>如今已是深冬，在一个寒冷的清晨，史蒂夫终于决定带着托尼去索尔的私人诊所拜访下。越发靠近目的地，山姆缓缓的将车停了下来，并和托尼合力将史蒂夫抬了下来</p><p>“山姆，你先去停车吧，一会儿我们在里面集合”</p><p>托尼推着史蒂夫缓缓向诊所走去，门口的一位护士见史蒂夫行动不便，于是特意上前帮了个忙</p><p>“麻烦您了护士小姐”</p><p>“不客气的先生”</p><p>将史蒂夫拉进来，护士小姐顺势给他们准备了两杯热饮</p><p>“先生是来找索尔医生的么？请问先生有提前预约么？”</p><p>喝了一口护士小姐递来的热饮，寒冷的感觉似乎瞬间就被驱散了</p><p>“有的护士小姐，前天的上午，我已经提前打电话预约过了”</p><p>“那麻烦您说下您的姓名么”</p><p>“史蒂夫罗杰斯”</p><p>护士小姐一边仔细翻看着访客单，一边嘴里不停的念着史蒂夫的名字</p><p>“史-蒂-夫-罗-杰-斯，史-蒂-夫-罗-杰-斯”</p><p>“啊！有了有了，在这里”</p><p>“史蒂夫罗杰斯，预约时间是1月12日早上十点，对么先生？”</p><p>“对的对的”</p><p>“好的，那请跟我来，我带着你们二位去找索尔医生”</p><p>说着，放下刚才喝过的热饮，托尼便推着史蒂夫，跟在了护士的身后</p><p>……</p><p>咚咚咚，一阵清脆的敲门声打破了屋内的宁静</p><p>“请进”</p><p>护士小姐在得到了索尔的允许后，便小心翼翼推开了房门</p><p>“索尔医生，这两位是今天十点钟预约治疗的客人”</p><p>“好的简，我知道了”</p><p>“那客人就交给你了，没什么事儿我就先出去了”</p><p>“好”</p><p>将手中的客人信息表放到索尔的桌子上，护士小姐便把门关上，并退出了房间</p><p>从一进门开始，不知怎的，史蒂夫总觉得眼前的这位名叫索尔的男士有些非比寻常。他不像别的医生那样留着整齐的头发，而是随意蓄着一头略长的金发；身上也并没有像其他医生那样穿着白大褂工作，而是身着了一副很显身材的深蓝色西服。但总归是班纳医生介绍的人，想必他一定有自己的过人支出吧。于是将轮椅缓缓移向索尔后，史蒂夫便率先打破了沉默</p><p>“咳，您好索尔医生，在下史蒂夫罗杰斯”</p><p>而后又将身后的托尼带到索尔的面前</p><p>“这位是我的侄子托尼史塔克”</p><p>“是班纳医生介绍我们来这里的”</p><p>看了看眼前坐在轮椅上的男士，又看了看他身旁的男孩，索尔恍惚间记起了前阵子班纳似乎向他提及过此时</p><p>“啊！原来你们二位就是班纳提起的罗杰斯队长和托尼啊”</p><p>索尔走上前去，激动的握了握史蒂夫的手，并拍了拍托尼的肩膀</p><p>“幸会幸会”</p><p>“早就听闻班纳说罗杰斯队长是位气概不凡的士兵，如今见到本尊，没想到您竟然比我想象中的还要优秀的多”</p><p>史蒂夫有些不好意思的笑了笑</p><p>“您过奖了索尔医生”</p><p>“罗杰斯队长以后就叫我索尔吧，不用叫我索尔医生的”</p><p>“来我这里的客人，都是这么叫我的”</p><p>索尔稍稍俯下身，摸了摸托尼的小脑袋，而后说到</p><p>“托尼，那废话不多说了，我们现在就开始治疗吧”</p><p>今天是治疗的第一天，为了不给托尼带来过大的压力，索尔只是简单的给托尼做了一些智力测试和声带交叉。在分析了他的测试结果和检查结果后，索尔断定托尼的缄默症一定是由心理因素引起的</p><p>“罗杰斯队长，方便和您单独谈谈么？”</p><p>将托尼带回到了史蒂夫的身边，索尔便邀请史蒂夫来房间里单独聊聊</p><p>“当然可以”</p><p>史蒂夫将托尼交到山姆的手中，然后轻轻摸了摸托尼的头</p><p>“托尼乖，叔叔和索尔医生进去聊聊，你和山姆哥哥要好好呆着呀”</p><p>托尼点了点自己的小脑袋，并告知史蒂夫自己会乖乖听话的，而后史蒂夫便和索尔回到了他的办公室</p><p>接过索尔递来的检查结果，史蒂夫认真的研读了起来</p><p>“罗杰斯队长，您看，托尼的智商测试和其他检查都显示正常，所以，可以推测他的引起他缄默症的原因，显然是是心理因素”</p><p>“其实不瞒您说，我也治疗过许许多多语言障碍、行为障碍的孩子，虽然大多数的孩子是可以康复的，但是不排除那20%不能康复的孩子”</p><p>“告诉您这些是想让您知道，我虽然有八成的把握可以治好托尼，但是剩下的那20%，就要看您和托尼的配合情况了”</p><p>听到这里，史蒂夫的心情顿时感到了些许沉重。本以为来了这里，托尼一定会好起来，但现在看来，这似乎又变成了未知数</p><p>“好。如果需要我的配合，我必定竭尽全力”</p><p>“您也不用太过悲观罗杰斯队长，因为就目前的状况来看，托尼既然愿意主动跟您来接受治疗，就说明他有克服自己内心枷锁的决心。至少现在看来，一切都在往好的方向发展”</p><p>“方便的话，您可以告诉我，托尼的童年，到底经历了些什么”</p><p>史蒂夫将手中的检查报告抓得更紧了些，而后向索尔缓缓道出了那些困扰了托尼许久的“阴霾”</p><p>“在他母亲生日那天，托尼亲眼见证了母亲的死亡……”</p><p>“五岁的时候，他的母亲因为再也无法忍受抑郁症的折磨，于是选择在生日那天，吞下大量的安眠药自杀了”</p><p>“而托尼当时，正好就睡在了他母亲的身旁”</p><p>“因为那时托尼的父亲并不在他们身边，所以第一时间发现尸体的托尼，第一时间看见母亲逝去的也是托尼”</p><p>“还记得当时在接到托尼的电话后，我和托尼的父亲就立刻赶了回去。我至今都忘不了那时推开房门后，坐在玛利亚夫人身边，抱着双膝，埋头痛哭的托尼”</p><p>“那时的他在见到我们后，一直哭着喊是说是他害死了妈妈，是他只顾着睡觉而没有注意到妈妈的异常，如果他有好好陪着妈妈，那么妈妈一定不会死……”</p><p>索尔听到这里，突然打断了史蒂夫的话</p><p>“等等，您是说托尼这会儿还可以说话？”</p><p>“是的没错”</p><p>“您继续”</p><p>“后来，我们因为当时忙着处理玛利亚夫人的后事，也无暇顾及托尼”</p><p>“结果第二天，他就无法开口说话了”</p><p>讲到这里，史蒂夫缓缓将眼睛望向了窗外，然后轻轻叹了口气</p><p>“唉，如今算算，都已经快十年了”</p><p>……</p><p>“自从玛利亚夫人去世后，托尼便和他的父亲相依为命，但是就在他十一岁那年，他的父亲也因为战争去世了”</p><p>“无父无母的他，后来还在福利院待了一年之久”</p><p>“而之后的故事，您也知道了，便是我收养了托尼……”</p><p>史蒂夫说完后，索尔沉默了许久才慢慢开口回应他</p><p>“对于，托尼的经历，我很抱歉”</p><p>“如果可以的话，我由衷的希望可以治好托尼的病，所以罗杰斯队长，麻烦您一定要好好配合我的治疗”</p><p>“悉听尊便”</p><p>……</p><p>“想必您现在一定是托尼最信赖的人”</p><p>“所以您需要做的其实非常简单，就是每天抽出一点时间来和他做发声练习”</p><p>“刚开始的时候，他一定不可能发出声音的，这个时候您千万不要着急，只要他的嘴型是正确，您就可以适当鼓励他。随着他愿意张口说了以后，就可以慢慢过渡到能小声说话或仅仅耳语就及时地给他奖励。最后要逐步提高要求，比如直到他可以用正常大小的声音讲话时才给他奖励”</p><p>“此外，对于托尼的缄默表现，一定不要过分注意，不要逼迫他讲话，以免使他的精神更加紧张。您要知道，想要治好托尼的语言障碍，而非主观改变意愿就可轻轻松松达到的事情，所以一定不要批评或者急于求成”</p><p>“我疼他还来不及，又怎会逼迫他……”</p><p>“这样是最好不过的了罗杰斯队长”</p><p>“至于剩下的，消除托尼心理障碍问题，就交给我这个医生了”</p><p>“对了罗杰斯队长，还得给您提前说明一下。如果治疗了一段时间后，托尼的情况还不见好转，作为辅助性治疗，我可能会适当给托尼服用些抗焦虑药，希望您没有意见”</p><p>“只要是对身体无大碍，您就看着办吧”</p><p>拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，索尔用他那低沉的嗓音说到</p><p>“相信我们好好配合，托尼一定会尽快好起来的”</p><p>史蒂夫反手将索尔搭在自己肩膀的手紧紧握住了</p><p>“一切，都拜托您了，索尔医生”</p><p>“我会尽力的”</p><p>……</p><p>在预约好了下次治疗的时间后，史蒂夫便带着托尼和山姆离开了这里……</p><p>010</p><p>于是接下来的一段时间里，在史蒂夫家里，几乎每晚都上演着这样一副景象——那就是坐在轮椅上的史蒂夫一遍又一遍不厌其烦的帮助托尼做发声练习</p><p>为了让托尼可以更好的掌握发声技巧，每当托尼找不到感觉时，史蒂夫都会握着托尼的手，然后将其放到自己的咽喉处，让他感受自己的声带是如何震动的。这样一来二去，托尼也似乎掌握了一些小技巧，只是可能因为自己尚未克服心理因素，所以现在的托尼还是不能开口说话……</p><p>可托尼毕竟不过是个十五岁的孩子，他自认为自己在发声练习上所付出的辛苦远比画画要多的多的多，可是结果却并不如他所愿。他想过放弃，也想过不然就这么哑着过一辈子算了，但是每每当自己想要放弃，想要退缩时，转身，总能遇到一直在身后默默守护自己的史蒂夫叔叔。也正因史蒂夫的存在，使得托尼才能冲破黑暗，坚持了下来。因为，于他而言，史蒂夫叔叔可是他的一束光啊</p><p>……</p><p>几天后便是史蒂夫三十二岁的生日了，在得知史蒂夫很少过生日后，托尼决定串通好山姆和史蒂芬，瞒着史蒂夫为他举办一个小型的生日派对</p><p>由于生日当天，史蒂夫和山姆需要照常去部队工作，这便给托尼创造了绝佳的机会，史蒂芬特意给托尼放了一天假，而后也加入了这场“狂欢”中</p><p>忙碌了几乎一天，两人终于把场景和食欲都准备好了，现在，唯一需要做的就是架好录像机，然后静静等待着史蒂夫他们的归来……</p><p>当熟悉的汽车轰鸣声从院子传来，托尼便知道一定是史蒂夫叔叔他们回来了。他和史蒂芬手持礼花炮，一左一右藏到了走廊两侧，准备随时给史蒂夫一个惊喜</p><p>“托尼，我回来了”</p><p>打开房门，像往常一样，史蒂夫在进门后习惯性的向屋内喊了一句，而今天，他却迟迟没有看到原本应该出现在玄关处那熟悉的身影</p><p>“队长，要不我和您去里屋找找托尼吧”</p><p>“嗯，麻烦你了山姆”</p><p>随着轮椅压在木质地板的咯吱声越来越近，托尼知道，史蒂夫一定马上就要过来了。他向藏在对面的史蒂芬老师缓缓伸出了右手，而后在半空中慢慢倒数着</p><p>“3、2、1”</p><p>“生日快乐罗杰斯先生”</p><p>砰的一声，随着礼花炮的拉响，两人突然出现在了史蒂夫和山姆的面前。原本急着寻找托尼的史蒂夫则被这突如其来的“惊喜”吓得有些出神</p><p>“这是……”</p><p>山姆从身后把手搭到了史蒂夫的肩膀然后解释道</p><p>“这是托尼特意为您准备的生日派对”</p><p>“生日快乐，队长！”</p><p>原来……今天是我的……生日啊</p><p>仔细想想，好像自从成年后，史蒂夫就已经很少过生日了，除了霍华德在世的时候曾经为自己庆祝过两次生日，其他时候，史蒂夫自然是能略过就略过</p><p>想到这里，史蒂夫嘴角不自觉染上了一丝微笑，然后笑着摇了摇头</p><p>托尼，不愧是霍华德的儿子，就连准备惊喜的方式都如出一辙……</p><p>掠过史蒂芬和托尼的身影，史蒂夫将目光定格在了不远处的餐厅内。餐厅里挂了不少的彩带和气球，餐桌上的那份草莓蛋糕也甚是注目</p><p>“谢谢你们”</p><p>史蒂夫将目光一个个扫过站在他身旁的三人</p><p>“托尼，史蒂芬，山姆”</p><p>“真的……谢谢你们……”</p><p>三人摇了摇头，并表示他们也是想借着史蒂夫的生日来好好放松一下，毕竟大家也已经好久没有像今天这样高兴的聚一起了</p><p>“队长，我们别光站在这里，先进屋看看托尼和史蒂芬为您准备的蛋糕吧”</p><p>“好，那我们先去餐厅吧”</p><p>绕过地上散落的气球，山姆将史蒂夫推到了靠近餐桌的位置，桌上的蛋糕看起来虽然和蛋糕店的没差，但却饱含了托尼浓浓的情感……</p><p>“准备了这么丰盛的食物和蛋糕，辛苦你们了史蒂芬、托尼”</p><p>“哪里的话罗杰斯队长，这些其实大部分都是托尼做的，我不过是打了个下手”</p><p>“毕竟，我在烹饪方面没有什么天赋”</p><p>站在一旁的托尼听了史蒂芬的话后立即笑了出来，然后掏出随身携带的本子，开玩笑的写道</p><p>“没关系，老师只要在艺术方面有天赋就行了”</p><p>多亏了托尼的这个派对，史蒂夫的家里竟久违的热闹了起来，看着身边的人们都这般开心，史蒂夫头一次觉得，原来除了托尼，还有这么多人关心着自己……</p><p>在之后的用餐期间，山姆特意将架在一旁的相机拿在了手上，并记录下了史蒂夫许愿的瞬间。说实话，在最开始的时候，史蒂夫是十分抗拒许愿的，考虑到自己年纪大了，史蒂夫觉得许愿是只有小孩子才会相信的事，但又实在坳不过托尼他们，所以最后史蒂夫只好乖乖的将双手合十，然后默默闭上双眼想了想他的愿望</p><p>第一，希望托尼可以平平安安的长大</p><p>第二，希望托尼可以早日开口说话</p><p>第三，希望我可以早日借助着拐杖站起来</p><p>缓缓将蜡烛吹灭，就连史蒂夫都没注意，自己许的三个愿望中，有两个竟然都是和托尼有关的……</p><p>打扰了史蒂夫家一天，经历了短暂的快乐，在帮史蒂夫将餐厅恢复原样后，山姆和史蒂芬便离开了</p><p>“辛苦你们了山姆、史蒂芬”</p><p>“回去后记得早点休息”</p><p>“嗯，会的，您也是队长”</p><p>轻轻俯下身，史蒂芬摸了摸托尼的头顶</p><p>“托尼今天也辛苦了，早点休息，我们明天见”</p><p>山姆边将车开启边对托尼和史蒂夫说</p><p>“那，我就先把史蒂芬送回去了。队长，您和托尼就别送了”</p><p>“好，路上小心”</p><p>望着汽车逐渐离去的背影直至看不到，托尼也就推着史蒂夫慢慢回到了房间里……</p><p>转过身，史蒂夫将目光对向托尼的眼睛，而后将托尼轻轻抱进怀里，并温柔的对他说</p><p>“今天，真的谢谢你，托尼”</p><p>“还有，你送我的我礼物，我很喜欢”</p><p>史蒂夫口中所说的礼物，其实正是托尼亲自编织的一对底垫。因为考虑到史蒂夫叔叔用拐杖走路时总是会把腋下磨红，所以托尼才想到亲手做一对拐杖底垫送给史蒂夫叔叔，这样一来，以后即使长时间练习，史蒂夫都不用担心自己的腋下被磨红了……</p><p>托尼缓缓挣开了史蒂夫的怀抱，而后蹲在史蒂夫的面前比划到</p><p>“如果可以，这声谢谢应该是我对您说的”</p><p>“这么久以来，都是您在帮助我，照顾我”</p><p>“现在，是时候换我来感激您，报答您了”</p><p>史蒂夫将手轻轻放在托尼的头顶，然后顺着他棕色的卷发慢慢滑向他的脸颊</p><p>“叔叔不要你的感谢”</p><p>“你若能够平安健康的长大”</p><p>“便是对叔叔最大的报答”</p><p>……</p><p>一位是32岁的优秀士兵，而另一位，则是刚满15岁的稚嫩男孩，虽相差甚远，但两人的心却在慢慢，慢慢的贴近……</p><p>011</p><p>最近一段时间里，史蒂夫的心情都尤为的好，他之所以每天都这么开心，正是因为前不久，托尼终于可以开口说话了</p><p>要知道，在过去五个多月的时间里，托尼的语言障碍是一点好转的迹象都没有。然而就在几天前的一次发声练习中，奇迹却突然出现了，就连史蒂夫也没能想到，自己竟然能在有生之年再次听到托尼的声音</p><p>时隔多年再次听到托尼叫他叔叔，与小时候稚嫩的声音不同，虽然现在托尼的发音有些吃力，声音也十分的嘶哑，但是于史蒂夫来讲，这便足以。而就在当晚，一向沉着冷静的史蒂夫竟然也像个孩子一般，逐个将这个好消息打电话告知了山姆、史蒂芬、索尔等一行人</p><p>他庆幸自己见证了托尼的第一次发声，也感谢老天终究是没有亏待他们这么久以来的付出。这五个多月来，他费尽心思，忙东忙西，每天即便工作得再累，他都会抽出时间来陪托尼进行练习，尽管这样的生活索然无味，但是于史蒂夫来讲却是乐此不疲。他享受这只属于两人的时光，也感谢在这无尽的陪伴中，让他终于体会到了父亲教儿子呀呀学语的感觉。时至今日，他都明白，为了换来这一声叔叔，所有的苦都是值得的……</p><p>眼看着托尼马上就可以像正常人一样说话了，而自己却还不能独立行走，回想起当初答应托尼一定可以站起来的誓言，史蒂夫觉得自己更要多加练习才行。于是无论是在家里还是部队里，总能看到在别人搀扶下，努力用拐杖练习走路的史蒂夫</p><p>“叔——叔，歇——下吧”</p><p>此时正直初秋，天气也已渐渐转凉，望着史蒂夫额头上冒出的岑岑汗水，托尼便稍稍踮起脚尖，并伸出他的右臂将汗水拭去</p><p>“没关系的托尼，我不累”</p><p>“乖，你若是累了，就先去休息吧，不用等我的”</p><p>好不容易最近才可以多走几步路，史蒂夫自然是想趁着这个感觉还在，再多加练习一番</p><p>“我——没关——系，我——陪您”</p><p>就这样，托尼将他那小小的身体伴在了史蒂夫的左右，并默默守护着他的周全。要说托尼最怕的事情，那便是害怕史蒂夫摔倒了，并不是怕他肉体的疼痛，而更多的则是害怕他内心的疼痛</p><p>在最初练习走路的时候，摔倒是常有的事情，见证了史蒂夫无数次的跌倒，托尼始终都无法忘记跌倒后史蒂夫那让人心疼的模样。的确，曾经的史蒂夫也可以称得上是一位王者了，一位优秀且要强的王者，而如今，谁也想不到那位曾经的王者，就连摔倒后靠自己站起来的这样一件简单的不能再简单的事都做不到……</p><p>第一次见到这样一面的史蒂夫，还是在复查完没多久的时候。当班纳医生允许史蒂夫可以适当练习走路后，为了可以尽快适应拐杖，于是回来后没多久，他便开始尝试借助拐杖行走</p><p>史蒂夫原本可以在旁人的搀扶下走的好好的，但他还是希望可以通过自己的力量来行走，于是每每在托尼睡着后，他便会偷偷来到客厅练习走路。而就在某天晚上，史蒂夫第一次将自己脆弱的一面毫无保留的展现给了托尼……</p><p>当时的托尼已经早早睡去了，史蒂夫拄着拐杖走了没几步路后，便狠狠地砸向了地板，这突如其来的巨响自然是惊醒了本来睡眠就浅的托尼。托尼在听到客厅传来的动静后，便悄悄的起了身，而后光着脚跑到了房门前，偷偷的将房门打开了一条缝隙，接着微弱的灯光，他隐约看到了倒在地上却怎么也站不起来的史蒂夫</p><p>那是史蒂夫自截肢后第一次感受到了挫败感，那种感觉就如同你扒在了悬崖边缘，却怎么努力都上不去。他也是如此，无论尝试何种姿势，无论多么努力，他都始终无法站起来</p><p>望着史蒂夫宽大的背影，托尼仿佛看透了他的落寞与无助。他不知道自己此时应不应该出去，出去，怕史蒂夫不愿让他看到这般无助的他，而不出去，自己却又按耐不住那颗想要奔向他的心，托尼的手就这样紧紧抓在了门把上，迟迟没有下一步的行动……</p><p>与此同时，史蒂夫也一动不动的在地上呆坐了许久，毫无生机可言。紧接着，他拿起倒在身旁的拐杖，然后面无表情的狠狠地砸向了自己左腿，托尼见状，再也绷不住了，于是连忙跑向史蒂夫，而后死死的抱住了他的左腿，似乎想要阻止史蒂夫这样伤害自己的行动</p><p>见托尼趴在自己的腿上，史蒂夫下意识的想要停止挥动拐杖的动作，但是由于托尼是整个人横趴在史蒂夫腿上的，所以本应落在地板上的拐杖还是不小心的砸在了托尼的小腿后侧</p><p>突如其来的疼痛让托尼忍不住蜷缩了起来，感受到腿上人儿的颤抖，史蒂夫慌乱的将拐杖扔到了一旁，而后，他把托尼紧紧圈在怀里，并贴在他的后背上不停的呢喃着</p><p>“对不起，对不起，托尼，对不起……”</p><p>待史蒂夫稍微冷静下来后，托尼才慢慢挣开史蒂夫的怀抱，然后一边反复抚摸着他的左腿，一边比划到</p><p>“还疼么？”</p><p>史蒂夫用他那略带湿润的双眸望向托尼，而后摸了摸托尼的头顶</p><p>“叔叔不疼”</p><p>“抱歉托尼，叔叔没能……”</p><p>托尼摇了摇头打断了史蒂夫，并告诉史蒂夫他可以什么都不用说的。托尼随后慢慢的将史蒂夫扶起来，然后将他搀扶到了沙发上。托尼蹲在史蒂夫的面前，刚想把他的裤子撩上去看看左腿有没有淤青，却被史蒂夫制止了</p><p>“没关系的托尼，我的腿，没有大碍”</p><p>这点小伤对于史蒂夫来讲根本算不了什么，倒是托尼，挨了那么一下子，别出现什么差错。于是史蒂夫仔细检查了一番托尼的双腿，还好只是小腿后侧有点发红，其他地方倒也没有什么红肿</p><p>“对不起托尼，叔叔不该看到你来还……”</p><p>回想起刚才发生的事情，托尼只觉得这样的史蒂夫叔叔有些“可怜”，想到这里，托尼便强忍着自己的泪水，而后低着头告诉史蒂夫</p><p>“没关系的，我知道您不是故意的”</p><p>史蒂夫知道，托尼一定在哭，他真是个糟糕透顶的叔叔。活了这么久，史蒂夫什么样的大风大浪没有见过，现在竟然会因为摔倒后站不起来而把怒气撒在了自己身上，若是只伤害了自己他也无话可说，可如今，他伤害的却是他最在意的托尼啊。托尼一直以来不停的鼓励他，陪伴他，而现在，自己却因为疏忽而不小心打了他，刚才的那一杖与其落在托尼身上，倒不如落在自己的腿上，落在自己腿上，至少史蒂夫的心不会痛啊……</p><p>史蒂夫微微抬起托尼的头，然后轻轻的将他眼角的泪水拂去</p><p>“乖，托尼，不哭了，叔叔以后再也不会这样了”</p><p>“叔叔答应你，以后绝对不会再伤害自己了”</p><p>“更不会再伤害你了”</p><p>“所以，原谅叔叔好么”</p><p>史蒂夫一直试图祈求得到托尼的原谅，可他却不知道，托尼其实自始至终都没有怪过他。托尼只是不希望看到这样伤害自己的史蒂夫，也不希望看到这般脆弱的史蒂夫。托尼一直觉得史蒂夫是个无所不能的人，甚至幼稚的认为史蒂夫根本就无弱点可言，却不知除了无法正常行走外，托尼便是他最大的软肋……</p><p>托尼擦了擦自己的眼泪，然后微笑着对史蒂夫比划到</p><p>“叔叔，不要再向我道歉了”</p><p>“我根本没有怪您的意思”</p><p>“如果您真的觉得过意不去，那就答应我，以后每次走路的时候，至少让我陪在您身边”</p><p>把托尼轻轻带进怀里，史蒂夫将下颚抵在托尼的头顶轻声说到</p><p>“不会了，以后都不会自己一个人”</p><p>“叔叔答应你，以后一定不再让你担心了”</p><p>……</p><p>平复好了激动的情绪，在托尼的帮助下，史蒂夫慢慢走回到了自己的卧室。将史蒂夫轻轻扶到床上，托尼把停在书桌前的轮椅推回到了史蒂夫的床边，连同他的拐杖，也一并靠在了轮椅上</p><p>“晚安史蒂夫叔叔”</p><p>“晚安托尼，祝你有个好梦”</p><p>将床头的台灯熄灭后，托尼便退出了史蒂夫的房间并回到了自己的卧室……</p><p>望着黑漆漆的天花板，躺在床上的史蒂夫却久久不能入睡，他后悔自己为什么非要一意孤行的在大半夜的时候练习走路，也后悔自己为什么连摔倒这样的挫折都承受不住</p><p>史蒂夫摸了摸自己右腿处的伤口，然后小心翼翼的问到</p><p>“史蒂夫，你连截肢都不怕，难道还会怕站不起来么？”</p><p>是啊，他都已经失去了半条右腿，现在还有什么可怕的呢……</p><p>而此时，和史蒂夫仅有一墙之隔的托尼，也翻来覆去的无法入睡。回想起刚才发生的一幕幕，托尼只有想哭的感觉，倒不是委屈，只是有些害怕，于是他将自己深深的埋进被窝里，然后小声抽泣着，生怕打扰到隔壁房间的史蒂夫</p><p>和史蒂夫生活了也有两年多了，今天 ，是托尼第一次见到这样的史蒂夫，愤怒、脆弱却又让人心疼。平日里的史蒂夫总是一副温柔和蔼的模样，而且也从来不避讳自己失去右腿的事实，然而经历了刚才，托尼才知道，原来史蒂夫不是不在意，而是不愿接受。自从父亲去世后，史蒂夫便成为了他唯一的亲人，他害怕看到这样无助的史蒂夫，也害怕看到摔倒后伤害自己的史蒂夫，在他看来，史蒂夫的行为就如同自残一般，不仅砸向了他的左腿，更砸痛了托尼的心……</p><p>“如果可以，我愿意作一辈子史蒂夫叔叔的‘拐杖’”</p><p>是史蒂夫照亮了托尼阴郁的人生，托尼愿意用尽自己的未来来换取对史蒂夫的陪伴……</p><p>012</p><p>今年，是托尼搬来史蒂夫家的第五年，十七岁的托尼已经同史蒂夫共同度过了五个冬夏的轮回</p><p>如今，五年过去了，即将年满三十五岁的史蒂夫依旧没有结婚的打算，每当身边的朋友们替他着急他的婚姻大事时，史蒂夫总是以不想耽误对方后半生为由而拒绝了他们的好意。在过去五年里，史蒂夫每天的生活都是围绕着托尼转的，或许是种习惯，也或许是种依赖，总之史蒂夫的身边似乎已经容不得他人踏入。习惯了一味的付出，就连史蒂夫自己可能都不知道，他已经在每天的朝夕相处中对托尼产生了不一样的情感……</p><p>十七岁，正是情窦初开的年纪，随着自己逐步迈向成年，托尼渐渐发现，自己竟然爱上史蒂夫了。当他发觉，自己总是的想要不自觉的贴近史蒂夫的身体，总是想要亲吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，甚至总会因为史蒂夫出现在自己梦中而梦遗，托尼便意识到，自己已经无可救药的喜欢上了史蒂夫</p><p>托尼默默守护着这个秘密很久很久，直到他将这个“小秘密”告诉了史蒂芬后，史蒂芬则以过来人的身份告诫他，无论如何，都要勇敢一点</p><p>“罗杰斯队长只是你名义上的养父，一位和你毫无血缘关系的叔叔”</p><p>“所以不要害怕说出来”</p><p>“你若不说，他又怎么知道你爱他”</p><p>史蒂芬每次都有不同的理由来说服托尼，或许是因为自己本身从事艺术行业的缘故，所以史蒂芬尊重和鼓励任何形式的爱。他总是劝托尼不要害怕世俗的偏见，也不要害怕失最后的结局，因为人生有限，想要得到属于自己的幸福就必须要努力去争取。其实这些道理，托尼也都明白，但他却迟迟没敢踏出这勇敢的一步，因为他不敢想象，当史蒂夫知道自己对他有“非分之想”后，究竟会有怎样的结局等着他</p><p>以至于在后来的日子里，托尼总是会刻意避免与史蒂夫单独相处，两人虽住在同一屋檐下，但除了吃饭和复健外，托尼总是以画画为由而把自己圈在卧室里……</p><p>托尼的反常史蒂夫并不是没有注意到，与他生活了这么久，托尼的刻意回避告诉了史蒂夫——他有事瞒着自己。随着托尼的长大，史蒂夫越发不敢去随意揣测他的内心，他知道，托尼终有一天会离开这里，成为别人的丈夫，然后和贤惠的妻子组成一个温馨的家，他害怕托尼会厌倦这里的生活，厌倦只有他的“世界”。史蒂夫或许不觉，但他其实已经在无意间“剥夺”了托尼的自由，他不曾让托尼去外面的世界看一看，也不曾放手让托尼去见识不同的人。他就像被史蒂夫保护起来的一朵雏菊，不曾沾染一丝一毫的“肮脏”，所以除了史蒂夫，托尼别无选择……</p><p>为了得到托尼为什么总是躲着自己的答案，史蒂夫也不是没有尝试与他交谈，可是托尼每次都是以一些无关紧要的答案来搪塞自己，所以万般无奈之下，史蒂夫决定向史蒂芬寻求帮助，或许，他那里会有史蒂夫想要的答案。于是在周日这天，史蒂夫特意在课程结束后将史蒂芬留了下来，并打算和他好好谈谈</p><p>为了避免引起托尼的怀疑，史蒂夫事先以买食物为由将托尼支开了，此刻，诺大的房间只剩下了史蒂夫和史蒂芬二人。缓缓接过史蒂夫递来的果汁，史蒂芬平静的说</p><p>“史蒂夫先生，有事您就直说吧”</p><p>“想必现在这个房间就只有你我二人，所以没有人会打扰到我们的对话的”</p><p>轻咳了一下喉咙，史蒂夫拄着拐杖慢慢坐到了史蒂芬的身旁</p><p>“那个，史蒂芬，托尼……托尼最近有没有和你说过什么”</p><p>“不，准确的说，应该是他有没有向你提及到关于我的事儿”</p><p>“关于您？”</p><p>“咳，是这样的”</p><p>“最近，托尼的表现有些反常，就……他总是会时不时的刻意躲着我”</p><p>“我不知道是因为我的原因，还是其他方面的原因”</p><p>“所以，所以我在想，或许你会知道答案”</p><p>“所以，您是想问我，托尼为什么会躲着您”</p><p>史蒂芬一边看着史蒂夫的表情，一边若无其事的抿了一口果汁</p><p>“是的，我希望，你可以告诉我答案”</p><p>轻轻放下手中的果汁，史蒂芬将双手放在腿上来回摆弄着</p><p>“但是，您不觉得，这种事您应该亲自去问问托尼么”</p><p>史蒂夫稍稍低下了头，而后长长的叹了口气</p><p>“托尼若是能亲口告诉我，我怎会还来麻烦你……”</p><p>托尼的性格史蒂芬不是不清楚，其实他也早就猜到了——托尼是绝对不可能告诉史蒂夫真相的……</p><p>“抱歉史蒂夫先生，我不能告诉您答案”</p><p>“我承认，托尼确实和我谈及过一些事情”</p><p>“但是，为了遵守约定，请恕我不能讲出来”</p><p>此话一讲，史蒂夫只觉得自己最后的希望似乎也要破灭了</p><p>“既然你不能说，那我也不强求你了”</p><p>“只是，只是，可以请你告诉我，托尼是已经厌烦这样的生活了么”</p><p>对上史蒂夫略带落寞的双眼，史蒂芬而后拍了拍他的肩膀</p><p>“您可以放心，托尼没有厌倦这里的生活，也没有讨厌您的存在，相反，他对您的爱，比您想象的还要多”</p><p>“虽然不能全盘托出，但是我向您保证，他是爱您的”</p><p>“那他为什么……”</p><p>“该说的我都说了，剩下的，就要靠您自己了”</p><p>“史蒂夫先生，请您不要被‘世俗’蒙蔽了双眼，希望您能多问问自己的内心，究竟什么样的人生、什么样的情感，才是您最想要的”</p><p>史蒂芬觉得自己说的已经够多了，至于接下来会发生什么，就要看他们两位当事人了。一方面，史蒂芬还在努力劝说托尼勇敢一点，而另一方面，他又在提醒着史蒂夫要认清自己的感情……</p><p>晚饭过后，史蒂夫决定再找托尼聊一聊，希望这次无论如何，托尼都能对他稍微“坦诚”一点</p><p>“叔叔，我吃好了，您慢用”</p><p>眼看着托尼将碗筷刷好又要跑回卧室了，史蒂夫突然叫住了他</p><p>“等等托尼，我们，我们聊聊可以么”</p><p>托尼稍稍犹豫了一下，而后慢慢坐回了自己的位置</p><p>“托尼，叔叔是做了什么惹你不开心的事么”</p><p>托尼望着底板，摇了摇头</p><p>“那，为什么总是躲着叔叔”</p><p>史蒂夫的质问，使托尼不自觉的将搭在双膝上的双手攥的更紧了些</p><p>“叔叔，真的只是因为我最近在帮史蒂芬老师赶稿子，就……就比较忙”</p><p>托尼的话，半真半假……罢了，他还是没能说实话……</p><p>史蒂夫拄着靠在椅子旁的拐杖慢慢走向了托尼，而后坐到了左边的座位上，边摸着他的头边说到</p><p>“那，等你忙完这阵子，叔叔带你出去玩一玩如何？”</p><p>“正好我的年假还没有用完，我们可以去海边度假，或者，你有什么想去的地方告诉叔叔也可以”</p><p>“这……”</p><p>“好吧，那等我稍微清闲点了，我们再做定夺，好吗”</p><p>总之，能先拖住史蒂夫就先拖住他吧……</p><p>“好”</p><p>“那，托尼，你先回房间赶画稿吧，九点多的时候记得出来喝牛奶”</p><p>“嗯好的史蒂夫叔叔，那，我就先回房了”</p><p>“去吧”</p><p>在得到史蒂夫的同意后，托尼便立刻蹿回了自己的房间</p><p>“或许，是时候带托尼出去散散心了”</p><p>望着托尼仓皇而逃的背影，史蒂夫心里暗自决定将这个计划早日提上日程……</p><p>013</p><p>喜欢上一个人，本应是件幸运的事儿，然而，爱上一个不该爱的人，则是人生的不幸。当托尼决定以赶稿为由要搬去工作室一段时间后，史蒂夫才真切的感受到那种被世界所“抛弃”的感觉</p><p>托尼本不想走到这一步的，但只要两人同住一个屋檐下，他就不得不过着“提心吊胆”的生活。他怕自己会忍不住向史蒂夫告白，更怕自己在睡梦中会忍不住喊出他的名字，总之，他累了，是真的累了，他真的需要一段时间去慢慢放下这份“错位”的爱</p><p>“托尼……一定要搬去史蒂芬的工作室么”</p><p>“为了早日完成这部作品，其他参与者也都搬到了工作室工作，我不想搞特殊，所以，所以……”</p><p>其实，搬走是假，逃离才是真</p><p>“我明白，只是，只是你才十七，况且也没有离开过我，我，我怕你照顾不好自己”</p><p>史蒂夫像小时候一样轻轻摸了摸托尼的头，仿佛诉说着临走前的最后叮嘱</p><p>“您放心叔叔，史蒂芬老师会照顾好我，而且，我向您保证，只要作品一完成我就立刻回来”</p><p>“画画是我最喜欢的事儿，所以，所以我不想放弃这次机会……”</p><p>“倒是您，我不在的这段时间一定要好好照顾自己啊”</p><p>说不担心也是假，只是现在的情况，自己似乎不得不离开一段时间了，哪怕，哪怕只给他一个星期也好……</p><p>“放心，叔叔没关系的，你若实在不放心，叔叔可以让山姆来这里陪我一段时间”</p><p>“托尼，去了那里和大家好好相处，叔叔等你回来”</p><p>“嗯，我会尽快回来的叔叔”</p><p>孩子，终有一天还是要让他自己飞的……</p><p>时隔多日，今天算是这段日子以来两人说过最多话的一天了，虽然只是临走前的一些叮嘱，但这段时光于史蒂夫来讲却是来之不易的，他已经好久没有像今天这样，和托尼坐下来好好聊聊天了</p><p>“叔叔，如果没什么事我就先去休息了，明天一早史蒂芬老师还要来接我，您也早点回屋休息吧，晚安”</p><p>“祝你好梦托尼，明早叔叔送送你”</p><p>说罢，托尼便头也不回的往卧室方向走去了。早早躺在了床上，托尼却辗转反侧的，怎么也睡不着。看来，今晚，注定又是个不眠夜了……</p><p>几乎一夜未睡的托尼，在凌晨四点的时候偷偷来到了史蒂夫的房间。他蹑手蹑脚的蹲到了史蒂夫的床边，然后趴在自己的双膝上静静的看着对方因呼吸而颤抖的睫毛。许久，托尼将手轻轻点在史蒂夫的山根处，顺着他那高挺的鼻梁，一路划到了鼻尖、人中，最终停留在了史蒂夫性感的嘴唇上。他将身体慢慢凑上前去，而后小心翼翼的在史蒂夫的嘴唇上和脸颊上亲了一下</p><p>“这是第一次”</p><p>“我发誓，也是最后一次”</p><p>随后，将史蒂夫露出被子的手轻轻掩好后，托尼便离开了这里。随着托尼的离开，一双蓝色的双眸在黑暗中渐渐睁开了……</p><p>多年以来的作战经验使史蒂夫拥有着过于常人的警觉，所以其实在托尼刚进门时他就已经醒了。他知道托尼亲了他的脸，吻了他的唇，也听见了托尼低喃时所说的那番话，结合托尼前阵子的反常现象和那天与史蒂芬的对话，史蒂夫似乎终于得到了他想要的答案——他竟然爱上了他</p><p>他承认自己懦弱，也承认自己贪婪，懦弱到不敢睁开眼睛推开眼前的托尼，贪婪到无法抗拒那个“禁忌”之吻的诱惑，当软棉的唇贴上自己的刹那间，史蒂夫只觉得一种前所未有的暖意瞬间串遍了全身上下的每个毛孔。他多想捧起托尼的脸庞加深这个吻，但是他不能，至少现在，他绝不能这样做……</p><p>第二天一早，史蒂夫并没有像昨晚答应的那样去送别托尼，他不知道现在的自己，究竟要以怎样的心境去面对他，索性就躺在床上一直装睡。本想着和史蒂夫一起吃个早饭再离开的，但现在看来，似乎是没有必要了，于是给史蒂夫准备好了三明治后，托尼便和史蒂芬离开了</p><p>听着屋外汽车渐渐离开的声音，推算着路上会花费的时间，在接近中午的时候，史蒂夫拨通了史蒂芬的电话</p><p>“喂”</p><p>“史蒂芬，是我”</p><p>“啊，是史蒂夫先生啊”</p><p>“想必你和托尼已经到工作室了吧”</p><p>“是啊，我们也是才到没多久呢”</p><p>“您是要找托尼么？稍等下，我去帮您叫他”</p><p>“不不，不用了史蒂芬，就麻烦你帮我转告托尼吧，就说我今早并非故意爽约的”</p><p>抱歉托尼，叔叔撒谎了，但是请原谅我好么</p><p>“还有，告诉他好好照顾自己”</p><p>“嗯，会的，我会好好转达他的”</p><p>“还有史蒂夫先生，等我们这里的作品一完成，我就会送托尼回去的”</p><p>“好的，托尼，就拜托你了史蒂芬”</p><p>将电话挂断，史蒂夫又强迫自己回到床上再好好睡上一觉，至少在梦里，自己才可以不用考虑的那么多……</p><p>转眼间，托尼已经离开自己快半个月了，在这半个月里，史蒂夫偶尔会给托尼打个电话询问一下他的近况，虽只是隔着听筒，但从每次的交谈中，史蒂夫似乎都能够感受到托尼身上所散发出的生疏感。回忆起之前的点滴，他恍然间明白了托尼那晚所说的最后一次</p><p>那是托尼第一次亲吻史蒂夫，也将是最后一次，从此以后，他会努力扮演好一个侄子的角色，努力隐藏自己的爱，努力让自己不去爱上史蒂夫……</p><p>史蒂夫从来没有想过自己竟然会如此思念一个人，每当回到空荡荡的房屋后，一个人独自过着朝九晚五的生活，史蒂夫这才发觉，托尼要已经在无形中成为了自己生命中不可分割的一部分。他会在客厅里来回翻看着托尼的录像来回忆他们的过去，也会来到托尼的房间偷偷汲取只属于托尼的独特味道。总之，一切的一切仿佛都在告诉托尼，他的爱，绝不是单方面的</p><p>史蒂夫怕么？他当然怕，他怕托尼不再爱他，更怕托尼会渐渐离开自己。可自己真的能给托尼幸福么？十七岁的年龄差，注定了史蒂夫会比托尼最先老去，他不希望死在托尼之前，更不希望留托尼一人在世上体会那种生离死别的痛苦，所以如果可以，他愿意独自承受这份无尽的回忆与思念</p><p>在没有托尼的这段日子里，史蒂夫想清楚了很多事，他发誓，他绝不能逃避了。与其把时间交由未来，还不如活在当下，是时候找个时间和托尼摊牌了……</p><p>在离家后的第二十七天，托尼终于又回到了这个熟悉的地方，经历了近一个的分离，托尼本以为自己可以坦然面对，但当再次看到眼前这个让他日思夜想的男人后，他才恍然间明白，原来时间，根本不能冲淡一切</p><p>将行李扔到一旁后，托尼便迫不及待地冲到了史蒂夫的身前，然后半跪在地板上狠狠抱住了坐在轮椅上的史蒂夫</p><p>“史蒂夫叔叔，我——回——来——了”</p><p>史蒂夫将下巴轻轻贴在托尼的头顶，而后一边轻抚着他的后背一边说着</p><p>“回来就好，回来就好”</p><p>“叔叔，很想你”</p><p>托尼将眼睛紧闭，并努力感受着头顶的温热，就连时间，仿佛都为他们驻足了一般……</p><p>也不知过了多久，史蒂夫缓缓离开了怀中的那份温暖，他微微低下头，强迫托尼对上自己的双眸，而后一手抵在托尼的后脑勺，一手温柔的抚摸着托尼的脸颊</p><p>“你瘦了”</p><p>轻轻抬起自己的右手，托尼将它覆在了史蒂夫的大手上</p><p>“放心吧叔叔，用不了多久我就会胖回来了”</p><p>“对了叔叔，我有东西要给您”</p><p>托尼慢慢挣开了史蒂夫的温柔，而后从行李箱的最下面掏出了一个包装精美的礼盒递给了史蒂夫</p><p>“叔叔，打开看看”</p><p>“这是……”</p><p>史蒂夫小心翼翼地将外包装拆开，映入眼帘的则是一条精美的吊坠</p><p>“这是我用这次的酬劳给您买礼物”</p><p>“我知道或许您不缺这些个东西，但是这是我第一次用自己赚的钱给您买礼物，所以希望您能收下”</p><p>将吊坠从盒子里拿出，史蒂夫随即把它递到了托尼的手上</p><p>“谢谢你小家伙，我很喜欢”</p><p>“所以，可以麻烦你帮我戴上么”</p><p>“乐意至极”</p><p>说着，托尼便越过史蒂夫的身子，为他将吊坠扣好</p><p>“好了”</p><p>“叔叔，您看这样可以么”</p><p>感受颈部传来的冰凉，史蒂夫将吊坠轻轻握在手里来回摸蹭着，他定会像爱托尼一样来好好珍视这条吊坠</p><p>“托尼，先去把行李好好收拾收拾吧”</p><p>“叔叔先去准备晚餐，等好了以后叔叔再去叫你”</p><p>“嗯好，那我先回房间了”</p><p>说罢，托尼拿上行李就往卧室的方向走去了</p><p>“对了托尼，还有一件事……”</p><p>话到嘴边，史蒂夫却又有些犹豫</p><p>“算了，没事，你先回房间吧”</p><p>或许，史蒂夫还是没有勇气能够说出那句话……</p><p>托尼似乎也感觉到史蒂夫有事瞒着自己，但是出于尊重，自己也没有继续逼问他。他若想说，自然就会说了</p><p>“好的叔叔，那我先回去了，我如果我整理完了，我就去帮您做饭”</p><p>“嗯”</p><p>望着托尼缓缓离去的背影，史蒂夫只能呆坐在原地，近也不是，退也不是……</p><p>014</p><p>晚饭过后，史蒂夫像往常一样端坐在沙发上翻阅着他最爱看的书籍，借着微弱的灯光，托尼缓缓走向了史蒂夫，并将毛毯轻轻搭在了他的大腿上</p><p>“天气转凉了，小心着凉”</p><p>史蒂夫笑了笑，将架在鼻梁上的眼镜缓缓取了下来</p><p>“谢谢”</p><p>托尼笑着摇了摇头，而后顺势坐在了史蒂夫的身边，并拿过茶几上的遥控器随意更换着电视上的节目。史蒂夫侧着脸看了看托尼，并用双臂撑起整个身体，将身子艰难移到了更靠近托尼的位置，随后，他揽了揽托尼的双腿，并将毛毯一并盖在了两人的腿上</p><p>“要是这样还冷，一会儿就把脚搭到叔叔的腿上”</p><p>近距离的接触使得托尼的脸颊不自觉的染上了一团红晕</p><p>“不，不用了，这样就可以了”</p><p>史蒂夫微微侧过身，就这样，用湛蓝色的眼睛温柔地盯着托尼看，托尼被盯的有些不自在，于是下意识的将目光又转向了电视上</p><p>看到托尼不自在的用余光扫视着自己，史蒂夫这才轻轻将手中的书放到一旁，而后抓过托尼的手，用自己的右手紧紧包住了托尼的左手</p><p>“叔叔？你这是……”</p><p>“什么都不要问，先听我说好么？”</p><p>将托尼有些冰凉的小手缓缓送到嘴边，史蒂夫毫不犹豫的选择亲了上去，一吻过后，他将唇轻轻贴在托尼的手背上，轻声地说到</p><p>“我……我可以喜欢你么”</p><p>史蒂夫的声音仿佛一朵盛开的罂粟花，让托尼戒不掉、离不开。他不知道要说些什么、做些什么，也不知道是该拥抱眼前这个让他日思夜想的男人、还是一把推开他，总之，他现在大脑一片空白……</p><p>“托尼，拜托，让我……喜欢你可以么”</p><p>“拜托，拜托……”</p><p>史蒂夫就这样默默低着头，像是哀求一般的诉说着自己的请求。他的唇自始至终舍不得离开过托尼的左手，他多想顺着他的手背一直亲吻到他的唇，但是，他不能……在托尼还未接受他之前，他绝不能去强迫托尼做一些他不想做的事情……</p><p>不知过了多久，一直没有说话的托尼终于有了下一步动作，他没有正面回答史蒂夫的问题，只是将空出来的右手轻轻搭在了史蒂夫的脖子上。托尼慢慢贴近史蒂夫的身体，而后将下巴缓缓搭在了史蒂夫的头顶上来回磨蹭着</p><p>“该说这句话的人，应该是我”</p><p>将吻在唇边的左手放开后，史蒂夫双手揽住少年的腰，并将头深深埋进了托尼的怀里</p><p>“谢谢你，谢谢你小家伙”</p><p>“谢谢你没有拒绝一位失去右腿且比你年长十七岁的‘老’男人的爱”</p><p>慢慢离开了托尼的怀抱，史蒂夫一手揽过托尼的肩膀让他顺势靠在自己的身上，另一手则缓缓抬起托尼的下巴</p><p>“那么，我现在可以吻了你么”</p><p>托尼用双臂一把圈住了史蒂夫的脖子，并用略带奶音的声音说着</p><p>“我喜欢你，史蒂夫叔叔”</p><p>“很喜欢，很喜欢……”</p><p>史蒂夫将额头抵在少年的额头，高挺的鼻梁来回磨蹭着对方的鼻尖</p><p>“我知道，我都知道”</p><p>“我知道那天临走前你吻过我，也记得那天你对我说的话”</p><p>“那是第一次，但绝对不是最后一次”</p><p>“其实，最先动情的应该是我才对”</p><p>“所以，所以以后换我来勇敢好不好？”</p><p>没等托尼回应，史蒂夫便狠狠地吻向了那个让他日思夜想的粉唇，少年的甜美仿佛一下子在史蒂夫的口腔里炸裂开来，他仔细搜刮着托尼的每一寸气息，舍不得放过他一丝一毫，两人就这样相拥着，彼此“缠绵”在一起</p><p>一吻过后，史蒂夫不舍离开了托尼的唇，他用双手轻轻抚摸着托尼的脸蛋，而后托起他的两颊强迫他的目光可以对上自己</p><p>“托尼，听我说”</p><p>“未来会发生什么，我们，我们谁也无法预知”</p><p>“虽然我已经无法像正常人一样行走，但是我保证，我会用尽全力去保护你，去爱你”</p><p>对上史蒂夫那双明亮的双眸，托尼仿佛要沉溺在这份无限的温柔中了，他慢慢贴近史蒂夫的身体，而后将下巴轻轻搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，紧紧钻进他的怀里</p><p>史蒂夫用手不断轻抚着托尼的后背，并轻轻含住了托尼的耳垂</p><p>“真想就这样和你度过余生”</p><p>“会的叔叔”</p><p>“我会一直陪在你身边的”</p><p>望着不远处放在书架上霍华德的相片，史蒂夫笑了笑</p><p>“霍华德，我会好好照顾托尼的”</p><p>“至于这份本不该动的情，等到了天堂，我再向你赎罪好了”</p><p>……</p><p>从最初的相遇相知，再到现在的相互依靠，他们，原本就是彼此的“救赎”。史蒂夫从未想过，自己可以在托尼的搀扶下，慢慢学会用拐杖走路；托尼也从未想过，已经失语了近十年的自己，竟会在史蒂夫的帮助下而再度开口。两个破碎的“灵魂”，正是因为彼此的陪伴而在不知不觉中融为了一体</p><p>他是他的全部，他亦是他的全部</p><p>未来还很长，至于以后，他们一定会幸福的生活下去的……</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>